Back In Business
by Tiger Priestess
Summary: Itachi was there when Mikoto was playing matchmaker for Sasuke and Sakura, but how will he handle his mother when she's trying to hook him up with that special someone? It's Sasuke's turn to laugh. "Mikoto Plays Matchmaker" side-story, implied SasuSaku
1. Phase I: Awkward Situations

**Back In Business**

**Summary****- Itachi was there when Mikoto was playing matchmaker for Sasuke and Sakura, but how will he handle his mother when she's trying to hook him up with that special someone? Now it's Sasuke's turn to laugh. A "Mikoto Plays Matchmaker" side-story, implied SasuSaku**

**Here is the long awaited sequel to "Mikoto Play's Matchmaker", well that is assuming you all seen the authors note on my profile. This time Itachi is getting hooked up.**

**Ayumi belongs to **_Kaumalat92_** from DeviantArt and Sairi belongs to me. Hopefully I'll get a picture of her up soon, since I've got a nice Christmas present…I'm trying to find out how to upload my files.**

**Anyway, here is the first chapter!**

-I-

**Phase I**

_Awkward Situations_

-I-

After Mikoto left the Haruno residence, while Sasuke and Sakura were on their first date, she was off to hook up her eldest son who was currently training. To those who watched this woman walk through the Hidden Leaf Village they could see there was a bounce in her step.

Sakura's mother was excited to meet Mrs. Uchiha and like most mothers, grandchildren were an "I can't wait!" but of course, Mikoto and Mrs. Haruno wanted their children to find that special someone they would spend the rest of their lives with and then bless them with grandchildren. This increased the chances that their partner was committed to having and raising a family. No mother wanted their child to be walked out on when they weren't responsible for their actions. Children are a big responsibility and without commitment the child would grow up without the love of one or both parents and not have the proper family structure they deserved.

It was hard raising children and both parents had their hands full. There are some within the Uchiha clan who were left to raise children by themselves simply because their partner didn't want the responsibility, or in some cases, the child. Renowned clans like the Hyuuga and Uchiha don't let outside parties know the situations going on within their family.

It was heart wrenching that some children grew up without the love of one or both parents, some losing them because of battles and missions.

The Uchiha matriarch had to stop herself from thinking farther on the subject, being one of those parentless children herself.

As if to distract her from depressing thoughts she saw the familiar face of a young woman who sometimes accompanied either of her sons on ANBU missions. This was not the one she was in search for though, but it wouldn't hurt to say hello.

Her green hair was partially braided, reaching her shoulder blades and then hung loosely to the back of her knees. Underneath her bangs lay pupil-less emerald eyes, scanning the stands of merchandize the merchants had to offer. Tied around her neck was a black Leaf headband. Instead of being dressed in ANBU or Jonin garb, she wore a black feminine haori with a fishnet obi. The right sleeve was made of fishnet material with a black armband displaying her clan symbol and the left was sleeveless, fashioned like a tank-top. Her left arm was wrapped in gauze bandages and not many knew the secrets of her right.

Grey pants ran down her legs, disappearing into black knee-high shinobi sandals and a kunai pouch on her right thigh. The matriarch noticed she wasn't carrying any other weapons this morning, not that she needed them to kill.

Mikoto decided to address the young woman, "Good morning Sairi."

Upon hearing her name and the familiar voice the green headed woman turned in the direction from which it had come, calm green eyes rested on the approaching matriarch with a gentle smile set among her lips. "Good morning to you Mrs. Uchiha. No son's to escort you today I see."

The Uchiha woman shook her head with a smile.

"In fact," Sairi began, "I saw Sasuke with his teammate…and it looked like a date…" she rose a thin brow at the woman, "…and I'd say you're pleased about Sasuke finally getting himself a girlfriend."

"What mother wouldn't be happy for her children to find a girlfriend?" the dark haired female asked. Sairi didn't look completely convinced but shrugged the matter off. It wasn't her business.

"I suppose as long as it's someone she would approve of and you have one left. You're scheming…" she accused.

"Now you are reading too much into it," Mikoto replied, her playful and calm demeanor unwavering.

"Perhaps," the younger female dismissed the topic after realizing the time. "I have to go now; I have errands to run before my next mission. And I suppose I'll find out what you're up to when it's finished." She smiled to the older woman, "You can deny it all you want, but I can feel the shift in your chakra with every false word you speak. Uchiha may be masters at hiding their emotions, but I can see the emotions that can't be seen."

"I haven't forgotten who I am speaking too," Mikoto replied kindly. "And I am fully aware of what you are capable of. The Leaf has some powerful shinobi, whether from renowned clans or not, even the ones that are nearly extinct…"

"Even so," calm jade orbs stared at the Uchiha woman, "responsibility has been placed upon me and I will not bring dishonor to the clan I represent. I can't imagine that the parents I've never met would be pleased that their daughter had abandoned the clan that was near extinction for decades before my birth. I know nothing about family or clan structure but I will act as I am expected to.

"I have to leave now, my mission begins in a few hours and there is a lot that still needs to be done. Good day, Mrs. Uchiha." Sairi gave a small inclination of her head toward the woman, a sign of respect before turning down the street. A gentle summer breeze whistled in Mikoto's ears along with the rustling of nearby leaves as she glanced once more at the retreating figure watching as the wind blew aside her hair to reveal her clan insignia, a large green teardrop with two smaller ones on each side slightly lower than the first.

Continuing her way Mikoto was greeted with friendly hellos and she replied back. Her destination was approaching quickly and she was hoping she would make it in time to find the person she was seeking otherwise she'd be wandering the village in search of this woman.

She heard her before she saw her. The voice was unmistakable and when Mikoto looked she had seen a beautiful young woman whose name was Ayumi Chiko.

Navy blue hair tied in a high ponytail reaching her mid-back and a red headband dressed her forehead, parting her bangs so they framed her face. She had gentle blue eyes and light tan skin. She wore a brown tank-top and skirt with a waistband that matched her headband. Her shins were wrapped with beige bandages and her feet were dressed in open toed sandals.

The Uchiha woman waited silently as Ayumi finished her conversation with another woman. Once Ayumi was were done speaking she turned in the direction Mikoto had come and stopped as she saw the older woman, startled. "Mrs. Uchiha," her voice was soft, gentle.

Mikoto smiled beautifully, "It's Mikoto, Ayumi," she strode alongside the younger woman who had recovered from her stupor. "Are you off early?"

Ayumi nodded and her blue eyes shifted to glance at the woman. "Yes, what brings you here?"

"I was out visiting. You also happened to be on my mind. Would you like to come over for some tea? It will help you relax and we can talk. It's been too long Ayumi." Mikoto lead the unsure woman down the street. "How are your sisters?"

"They're doing fine."

"That's good."

It didn't take long as Mrs. Uchiha and Ayumi made their way through Konoha and toward the Uchiha compound. Other Uchiha filled the dirt streets carrying on their business and some stared at Mikoto and her companion.

In no time they arrived at the household the family of four lived. "Have a seat Ayumi I'll be right out with tea." Mikoto left her in the living room. Ayumi stood there looking around.

'_This room brings back memories,' _she thought, _'and the night I first met the Uchiha…'_

_The night was cold, which is precisely why a young girl of the age of ten was out in this chilling weather. She had to keep her younger sister's warm. Her search for dry firewood became strenuous in the pouring rain but still she fought on._

_Navy blue hair tied in a bun and bangs on both sides of her face. She huddled further inside the cloak she wore in a desperate attempt to keep herself warm, despite the fact that her clothes were soaked, making her shiver more as the water continued to pelt down on her. Her blue eyes shifted to the pile of wood she had gathered in her small arms, protected by a waterproof poncho she used to keep them dry for use._

'This should be enough for the night,' _she thought. Looking around her a thick fog had hid the ground and her short legs, making it impossible for her to find the path she had used earlier to find her way. Familiar landmarks had been distorted and her location now was uncertain._

_She was however in the forest of Konoha._

_Her feet shuffled under her as she let her eyes scan the area for any recognition but she figured if she walked around some she would come across a landmark that would lead her in the proper direction of her home…where her sister's waited for her return._

_She began to run. Her feet led the way and her eyes flittering from one side to the next. Panic began to fester inside her when nothing but thick brush and trees continued to meet her vision. The rain stung in her eyes and the fog became thicker and there seemed to be no end to the forest she had become trapped in._

_Suddenly a small stone rolled under her foot, obscured by the white mist and caught off guard she screamed only to be silenced as her head made contact with one of the logs that were once in her grasp and had now spilled across the hard ground. "Ugh…" her legs were tucked under her body as she tried to dull the throbbing pain in her head. She brought her hand to her left temple, wincing. A thick warm liquid seeped through her fingers before it was washed away. The pain she felt was unbearable and her vision began to blur and her body began to sway, ready to give out._

"_It came from over here," she heard a boy's voice, his age uncertain. Her weakened body hit the wet ground and her eyes threatened to close, "Hurry Sasuke!" The voice met her ears as if it were in concern._

_The girl was barely aware of the two presences that had made it to her side. Blurred figures entered her vision when she tried to pry her weary orbs open. Both had the same black hair and eyes and one was around her age and the other a few years younger._

"_Brother is she going to be alright?" the younger one asked, concerned for this wounded stranger._

_The older boy simply ignored his younger sibling and instead focused on the barely conscious girl, "What's your name?"_

_Numbed by the rain she had spent who knows how long in the girl couldn't feel that she had been propped up with his arm resting under her shoulder. She could see his face a little clearer. His dark eyes locked into hers, she also noticed they had lines underneath them. As her eyes began to close he tapped her cheek in an attempt to keep her awake. "What's your name?" he repeated._

_The words barely registered in her brain, still searing in pain and she fought to answer. "I…" she started weakly, fighting consciousness, "I am…Ayumi…"_

_Quickly the boy picked her up and secured her in his arms he turned to his younger brother, "We need to get home, now." He started running, but careful to not slip on what couldn't be seen through the fog and to not lose his brother. "Be careful Sasuke, don't trip." Shifting his eyes to Ayumi he said, "You need to stay awake," and tapped her when her eyes wanted to shut._

_With quick and careful strides the taller boy navigated them through the fog. Along the way he checked on the girl in his arms and pat her to keep her conscious. Having a head wound and falling asleep could lead to eternal slumber. She was lucky he and Sasuke had heard her scream._

_It wasn't long before they reached their residence and the girl noticed a red and white fan painted on wooden and stone walls. She recognized the symbol, but her throbbing head refused to let her concentrate on anything but the pain._

"_Mother! Mother!" Sasuke cried as they entered a warm structure and instantly an ebony haired woman appeared from one of the corners. Her gentle onyx orbs fell on her drenched children and the girl in her elder son's arms. "Itachi, Sasuke, what happened?" she had seen the wound on her head. She pulled the girl from Itachi, the eldest boy, and said, "Itachi, go grab an old change of clothes and a towel and the first aid kit and then go change." Her concerned eyes fell to the five year old, "You go get dry, Sasuke."  
><em>

_Both boys' obeyed their mothers' command. The Uchiha woman placed the young dark haired female on a couch, speaking gently. "Stay awake, my dear."_

_Itachi was quick with the items his mother required. "Here you are Mother," he said._

"_Thank you," his mother grasped the towel. "Go change Itachi. I need to get her warmed up and her wound cleaned."_

_The boy nodded, glancing at Ayumi and retreated to follow his mothers' orders, also to give her privacy._

_Warmth engulfed Ayumi as the woman stripped her of her soaked clothing and dried her down with a towel and was redressed in a fresh set of clothes. Water was wrung from her hair as the towel was sifted through her dark locks; the woman was gentle and mindful of the seriousness of the injury._

_Suddenly there was a stinging sensation where alcohol doused cotton met with her open head. Ayumi let out a straggled groan and the woman apologized for her actions of discomfort._

"_Would you wrap her head for me Itachi?" the voice sounded far off and she felt herself be shifted slightly and resting against someone her height and then cool gauze being placed firmly around her aching head and then laid on soft cushions and a fluffy pillow._

"_She will be fine now, what she needs is rest," the feminine voice replied in a whisper. "Do you know her name?"_

"_She said it was Ayumi Mother," Sasuke said, he had been very silent and watching his mother and brother tend to their guest. His dark gaze concerned and curious._

_Silence fell upon the room; the only noise was the outside patter of the rain falling on the roof of the house and the crackling of the fire._

"_She'll be fine here; the fire will help keep her warm. You two need to go to bed now." She spoke with authority._

"_But I want to stay up, stay down here with her." Sasuke cried, pouting._

_His mother laughed, "No Sasuke, you can't stay up. You have school tomorrow and she needs her rest. You can see her in the morning." There was a pause and no movement. "Now to bed you two."_

"_Aww…" and Sasuke obeyed._

_Itachi stared at the recuperating girl and caught a glimpse of her shiver just as his mother spread a thick blanket over her. Instantly she cuddled into the warmth it had to offer._

"_You too Itachi. I'll keep an eye on her," with that the entire Uchiha household went off to bed, some restless as the night drug on._

_Blue eyes opened groggily and blinked when her mind registered heat. Her head was throbbing where she scrunched up her eyebrows and memories of last night's events returned. Raising a hand she found bandages secured around her head and the moment she sat up blankets fell to her lap. Her clothes were dry and she realized they weren't her own. The room was warm but the once blazing fires had been reduced to kindling ashes with orange hot spots._

_Her thoughts instantly went to her sisters'. While she was here, wherever she was, her sisters' were freezing to death. She didn't even know how long she had been here._

_She scanned her eyes around the room when she found something she could use. As quietly as possible she stood up and held her hand to the armrest of the couch when she swayed. Ayumi grasped the blanket and folded it neatly and made her way over to a pad of paper where to her luck there was also a pencil. Quickly she scribbled a note and left it on the pillow she had been only moments ago. Making sure her footsteps wouldn't disturb the family at rest, she walked to the front door and grasped the handle and glanced back only once, silently bidding the family farewell for their kind hospitality. With the idea of her young siblings at home, she opened the door slowly and left without a sound._

_The next morning the Uchiha family had found a simple note left:_

_Thank you for everything, but I must return home._

_~ Ayumi_

"Tea's ready," Mikoto called, reentering the room with a tray with two glasses of iced tea and a full pitcher. Ice clinked against the glass with each of her movements before the woman set it down on a coffee table. She straightened and gestured for Ayumi to have a seat beside her.

"…I remember the last time I was in this house, though it's just a foggy memory…" Ayumi whispered.

Mikoto smiled kindly at the younger woman. "Sasuke was devastated when he found you missing the next morning…Itachi was also a little disappointed. He wanted to ask you questions about what you were doing on such a night though that was a question everyone of us wanted to ask."

Ayumi reached for a glass when the Uchiha went for hers and brought it to her lips and took a drink, the liquid cool against her throat. "Once you found me I explained everything."

Mikoto grinned, "Don't you mean when Itachi found you…?"

The younger kunoichi flushed slightly at the memory. "…Yeah…"

"I've been around the Village a million times, I have no idea how I missed you for years. I would have imagined to have run into you a few times." Mikoto shook her head. "Perhaps I've just missed you every time."

"It is a big Village," Ayumi looked at her.

"That's true," the Uchiha woman replied. "But at least we found you again. So…any new developments in your life?"

The kunoichi shook her head, "No."

"I'm sure something will change soon, life always pulls something unexpected. Sasuke's got himself a girlfriend now!" Mikoto chirped.

"Are we talking about your youngest son?" Ayumi asked, surprised. She didn't really know he liked anyone, with how he's always acted around women.

"Of course, they officially began dating last night and had their first date this morning. Sakura Haruno to be exact."

"Lady Tsunade's apprentice? How did they get together?"

Mikoto shrugged, "It doesn't matter. What matters is that Sasuke has himself a beautiful girlfriend. One who cares for him and not because of his family name or looks." She seemed to drift off in thought. "Sakura's a sweet girl, everything I want for Sasuke to have as a wife…" She looked to Ayumi, "I want the same for Itachi, but I think it may take him a little longer to find someone he will truly be happy with. But that doesn't stop me from wanting the same for him," Mikoto smiled. "I also look forward to grandchildren to spoil!"

Ayumi resisted the urge to sweat-drop, so she shook her head at the woman instead, smiling. "I feel sorry for your children; do you pressure them into this?"

"Not at all, but I want them to be happy with their partners first, then give me grandbabies," Mikoto grabbed the pitcher and refilled her and Ayumi's glasses. "Enough about the boys, you don't have a boyfriend of your own that I haven't heard about do you?"

This time Ayumi did sweat-drop, _'This woman…can't help but love her…'_ she thought. She shook her head again. "No I don't. I'm too busy for one at the moment."

Mikoto seemed pleased with her answer. _'That makes things easier then. Itachi will thank me for this later…' _she decided to answer before Ayumi questioned her silence. "That's exactly what Sakura said and I'll tell you exactly what I told her, you'll find him in time and he may be closer than you think."

"Hmm…" Ayumi felt a little uncomfortable.

The Uchiha woman was silent for a moment and Ayumi glanced at her to see why she had suddenly stopped speaking. Mikoto had a look of recollection on her face, one that seemed distant to reality. Moments later she reached under the couch and pulled out a blue book and set it in her lap. She opened the pages and both females were met with photos of the Uchiha family.

"I would like to show you my memories," she murmured.

"I don't understand why you would want to show me these, Mrs. Uchiha," Ayumi said.

"Mikoto," the woman stressed, "and these are my precious memories that I will always have now that my boys are all grown up," Mikoto gave a tired sigh.

Unable to tell the depressed woman "no" the younger dark haired female sat silently as the other started speaking about her favorite pictures and what happened. What Ayumi saw was a younger family, one with younger parents and very little children, or even where there was one who wasn't in existence yet. She had also realized that Itachi and Sasuke had memories of their parents' while she and her sisters' didn't.

Ayumi could see Mikoto get back into her cheerful mood once she began sharing everything she had done with her children. She just figured that she wanted someone to confide in and Ayumi was glad she could do something in return for the woman who had nursed her wounds and changed her that night nearly ten years ago.

"And this one…"

The door opened and both girls looked over their shoulders to see the youngest member of the Uchiha family. His mother instantly brightened. "How was your date Sasuke?"

His dark eyes skimmed over to the two women before he turned his attention to taking off his sandals. "Hn, Ayumi," he greeted and his eyes flickered to his mother. "Fine."

"Did you kiss her?" she chirped.

Sasuke straightened and tried to suppress the slight pink dusting his cheeks. "No." Once again his mother was trying to embarrass him, she wasn't going to let him live down the fact that he had a girlfriend any time soon. He might as well as accept it.

"Why not! Not even on the cheek?" she inquired. She was hoping to have details and if Sasuke didn't answer her she could always ask Sakura.

"…Hn…are you showing Ayumi the family album?" The youngest Uchiha reached the back of the couch and gazed upon the familiar pictures. He recalled how he had arrived home from a mission and found Sakura here with his mother. Itachi would be home shortly. Sasuke hoped he would go through what he had that day he discovered his mother had shown some embarrassing photographs and revealed some embarrassing tales of the diaper days he doesn't recall.

"Yes I am," Mikoto replied, letting his change of topic slide this time.

Sasuke nodded, "Hn, don't forget to tell Ayumi a few stories…" he felt a little sorry for Ayumi having to endure the same torture Sakura did, but he hoped Itachi got a taste of what he had to tolerate. Also he made sure to find the baby pictures Itachi hid so he wouldn't have to suffer too terribly. But little brothers are good for a few things. Mainly being annoying and knowing things their older siblings try to hide. Honestly, where Sasuke found Itachi's baby pictures was easy enough.

He was sure to put them back in their proper place when Itachi had left and knew his mother would most likely plan another matchmaking scheme. His mother was very resourceful and he could see Miss Chiko was her intended target…in a way. He could see her as his sister-in-law.

While Mrs. Uchiha was describing each picture in detail Sasuke retreated to the kitchen.

Only a few moments later did the front door opened once more, revealing the older of the siblings. He had just returned from a training session with Shisui and was still excited with the thought of Sakura being his little brother's girlfriend. Of course he'd seen them wandering the village a few times and he wore a smile. He even had to go and tell Sakura congratulations in getting his brothers' attention, to which she blushed crimson. His mother was clearly and excellent matchmaker.

Once he entered his own home however, his smile dropped. Sitting on one of the couches with his mother was a woman he recognized, a Jounin, very skilled too with navy blue hair in a high ponytail and bangs dangling on both sides of her face…but the family album was on her lap and Mikoto was showing her pictures.

Sensing his presence the woman looked over her shoulder, smiling in a friendly manner but he could see she was trying to hide the unease she was feeling, "How are you Itachi?" Her name was Ayumi Chiko.

"Hn," he couldn't answer back.

"Itachi, manners, we have a guest," Mikoto scolded, giving him a glare. She was scary when she was displeased.

"Its fine," she said, turning back to the photo album, successfully hiding her embarrassment from the male who had entered the house. The Uchiha woman began explaining again, ignoring her eldest.

Itachi heard a low "Hn" and turned to see Sasuke all clad in black, smirk on his face and a tomato in his right hand close to his mouth. "You should hide your baby pictures better." The 'oh so famous' Uchiha smirk never left Sasuke's face as he left Itachi standing there. It had given Sasuke great pleasure to see his older brothers' face remain neutral after he was so delighted the moment he walked through the door.

'_My hiding place was flawless,' _hearing both women laugh he went to his room, _'If only I had a little sister.' _

His appetite was now ruined, which was why he had returned in the first place.

"This is when Itachi first was potty-trained," his mother's voice seemed to echo.

Itachi froze. _'Not that picture…'_

"It took him," she paused in thought, "about a few weeks. Everyone says boys are harder to potty-train than girls, but both my boys learned quickly."

From the hall he could hear Ayumi, "…I have a meeting with my sisters in thirty minutes. Perhaps we can do this again."

"Sure thing, dear, I didn't mean to keep you from your appointments. Another time we'll talk," the mother replied.

'_I can see I'm not the only one embarrassed…' _Itachi sighed, "…I'm ruined…"

He should have seen this coming. He should have known that his mother wouldn't stop after Sasuke had Sakura but he had thought it ended there, but clearly he was wrong. This was now a 'hook up both children with awesome women' plot.

Unfortunately this brought up what Shisui had said during training, which consisted of him finding himself a girlfriend.

"_Your own brother beat you to it. Both of you are girl magnets and Sasuke was first."_

Itachi was able to stop the conversation before it even began but the current situation his mother was planning appeared most sinister. So he kind of felt what Sasuke went through…but he wasn't sorry. He's got himself a little sister-in-law, even if they've only begun dating; he had seen the sparks fly and unsure feelings. What his mother was doing was outrageous.

He also supposed this is what Sairi meant. She had simply walked past him and said, "Your mother's up to something," her eyes meeting his she gave him an amused smirk, "and I have the feeling it's not good, for you anyway. Good luck," and she continued on her way.

The oldest Uchiha sighed as he entered his bedroom and instantly went to take a nap.

-I-

Once Ayumi left the Uchiha household she breathed a sigh of relief. She couldn't help but rush down the street and past the gate where she would exit of the Uchiha grounds. To say she wasn't embarrassed would be a lie. It was nerve-wreaking when Itachi appeared. She had wished to disappear the moment he walked in. She had tried to hide how clumsy she got when she was uncomfortable with a situation, and she was certain Mikoto hadn't missed her near stumbles out the door.

A safe distance from the Uchiha grounds she decided it was safe to breathe.

'_Oh well, what's done is done,' _she thought.

"You never told me you were dating Sasuke!" a loud female voice boomed, startling her from her situation.

"I told you, Pig, we only started dating last night. Now get off it!" cried another, annoyed.

"But you didn't tell me!"

"Because you were on a mission and didn't return until now." Ayumi recognized the two teenage girls as Ino Yaminaka and Sakura Haruno, or Sasuke's new girlfriend.

The blonde kunoichi was drawing attention to them and Sakura was beginning to turn crimson, considering that everyone in the Village already knew she and Sasuke were now dating, but the attention would still take some getting used to. She had no doubt that pictures of them would be in the papers and magazines.

"I have things to do Ino, I'm not going to bother with you right now," the pinkette walked off and the angry best friend stormed after her.

Ayumi shook her head, _'Wow,' _she thought, _'comes with dating an Uchiha I suppose. Since most girls are after an Uchiha's affection, I feel sorry for whoever dates Itachi or Shisui.'_ She had seen women gawk and almost drool over them and she knew whoever was with an Uchiha, Hyuuga or someone from another famous clan was big news around the world. Fame would come to those who were courting a clan member and Ayumi could see that Sakura didn't flaunt over her relationship with Sasuke. Few women would be honest and genuine with their relationships over someone who was considered high in society. She now understood what Mikoto had meant about finding the right person to spend your life with, one that would last and not be false declarations just for wealth and being known as "so-so's" wife or husband.

With those thoughts, the eldest of the Chiko sisters' continued on her way to check up on her younger siblings and trying to leave the thought of what had transpired only moments ago behind.

-I-

Mrs. Uchiha just closed the door after Ayumi stumbled out. Mikoto was all too aware of how awkward things had become the moment Itachi had entered the house and she was pleased with the results.

She knew they had a few encounters around the Village but she wanted to see how long it would take for Itachi and Ayumi to clear the air of unease. Sasuke and Sakura had to be uncomfortable in order for Mikoto to succeed with their hook up. However Sakura didn't really pick up on the situations like Sasuke had though she had heard she was very unnerved when Fugaku questioned her motives. That had clearly made things difficult for Sasuke and Sakura until they settled everything out.

Unfortunately Mikoto felt that this would take longer to settle for her oldest son and Ayumi. She figured she'd lay low for a while and see how long it would take for them to be unable to cope with the air of uncertainty.

She had done well, even if she wasn't entirely acting when she pulled out the family album. Mikoto did feel that her time with her children was running out. Before they moved to live on their own she wanted to be guaranteed that they would be happy and they wouldn't be blinded to women who simply wanted a clan name to boast over. She'd seen it before…

Her husband had almost not been hers.

If she had any women she wanted in her son's lives, they would be Ayumi and Sakura. Both of them were two of a few girls who didn't fawn over the name they would receive when they marry into the family.

Mikoto wanted to die knowing both her sons' would be well taken care of long after she was gone.

For now she would keep her distance and observe—spying sounds very conspicuous—from afar. She'd given them both a push in the right direction now she just had to lie in wait.

At moments like these she was glad she was still a Jounin.

-I-

**Anyway so here is the first chapter of BIB, the sequel to "Mikoto Plays Matchmaker". I'm not sure how long it will be but this takes place over a year and a half. I hope you all enjoy it, even if there is a side of SasuSaku. I don't usually make stories outside of SasuSaku but I hope this turned out well.**

**Sairi belongs to me.**

**Ayumi belongs to Kaumalat92 on DeviantArt.**

**Criticism and reviews are appreciated!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Phase II: When I Feel Inferior

**Hey guys and here is the next chapter.**

**READERS: Just so you know, there won't be a bunch of SasuSaku in this story, if you want more SasuSaku goodliness, you can check out the first story, which is completely SasuSaku called "Mikoto Plays Matchmaker". Or I have plenty of other SasuSaku stories too.**

-I-

**Phase II**

_When I Feel Inferior_

-I-

Ayumi was panting heavily, hands resting on her knees and her eyes closed.

"You have improved Ayumi," a spikey haired Uchiha reached her side. He wasn't panting nearly as hard but he was still a little worn out.

Today's training was to build up Ayumi's stamina. Shisui had explained that Ayumi would be running laps. At first it seemed easy enough, although he didn't mention he would randomly attack her to engage her in a short spar before he disappeared. He had startled her the first few times.

"_Never assume an enemy will not appear when you least expect it," _he replied before he vanished.

"_Enemy shinobi may take advantage of your fatigue…"_ Shisui attacked when she was beginning to tire.

"_You must outlast your enemy when you have reached your limit."_

Blue eyes opened, shifting to her companion. "You think so Shisui?" she asked. Truthfully she didn't feel like she had improved, but she could always believe his words.

Shisui nodded with a frown on his lips, "You shouldn't doubt yourself so much Ayumi. When you tear yourself down you become exactly what you think you are. You have skills that make you unique and you can't reach your full potential if you tell yourself you are bad at everything you try. I have seen your improvement."

Ayumi felt a little uneasy under his hard stare, he always had a way with words around her which made her feel disappointed in herself about being so insecure about her shinobi skills.

The Uchiha glanced up at the sky with a thoughtful expression crossing his features. Just as he opened his mouth to speak his best friend emerged from the trees and into the clearing he and Ayumi had been training.

Once Ayumi's blue eyes found Itachi walking over with cool and confidant strides she couldn't help but remember when they had first met a few years after he had rescued her…

_In the clearing of the training grounds, on a cloudless summer day was the echoing thwak. A girl of twelve—with long dark blue hair and soft blue eyes threw kunai and shuriken at a training dummy several meters away._

_She was waiting for someone._

_Ayumi had arrived earlier than expected for practice to begin so in the meantime she decided to train. Her marksmanship was accurate, one of the few things she was confident in and her wind element assisted her hits to be quick with deadly accuracy, their speed nearly doubled._

_A distance away, obscured by foliage walked a male figure of fourteen years old. His meditation had been interrupted by a really loud sound. It sounded like kunai but it was too loud. When the noise persisted he decided to investigate._

_The walk was short and the only thing between him and the answers he sought were veiled behind a large bush. As silently as he could he parted the leaves and realized that it the sound had indeed come from someone throwing kunai. However, they were hitting the target with much more force than the usual thrower could muster. His eyes changed from onyx to a bloody crimson instantly._

_Wind chakra was fueled to propel the throwing knives which resulted in the weapons to have a more devastating effect on its unfortunate victim._

'Who could this be?' _the boy asked himself._

_His eyes returning to their beautiful coal color. He scanned the figure, finding it was a female around his age, perhaps a little younger but he had a feeling that he knew her. _

'She looks familiar…'_he tried to place this girl who seemed to jog some memory he was trying to place._

_Unexpectedly a dangerous shuriken was whistling past him as he barely had a moment to dodge the lethal blade. Leaves were shaken from the bush that had been so quickly released by the spying boy._

"_Pervert!" the girl shouted, "Come out!"_

_Knowing he's better appear or he may have a barrage of weapons thrown at him he cautiously stepped into her line of view. She was trembling despite her outburst and she was putting on a strong front. It was then he recognized her and she seemed to realized who he was as well._

"_Ayumi," he said._

_His name processed in her mind, "Itachi."_

_The Uchiha chuckled, approaching her once she was at ease, "I don't recall giving you my name." He then looked a little more serious. "You left so suddenly. My family was worried when we found you gone. There were also many questions we wanted to ask."_

_Ayumi lowered her head, feeling ashamed to have left the way she did without disturbing them. "I heard them call you Itachi…I left because I had family to return too…"_

_He remained silent and was about to speak when another Uchiha appeared._

"_Itachi? What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to train after lunch."_

"_You know him?" the girl asked, looking between the two._

_Shisui turned toward her, "Yeah, Itachi is my cousin and best friend. You know each other?"_

"_She is the girl Sasuke and I found nearly three years ago," Itachi replied._

"_So…" Shisui stared at one friend to the other, "both of you met each other and told me the story but left out names and some details? I should have connected the dots." Their friend scolded himself._

"_And how do you know Ayumi?" the other Uchiha questioned._

"_Actually, I met her a few weeks after you two met…" he replied sheepishly under Itachi's stare. "And there were some times I helped her out."_

"_She was the new friend you were talking about?"_

_Shisui grinned, "Yup! The one I tried to introduce you two earlier but you always got busy with missions or clan business."_

_The silence had become awkward very quickly, at least for Ayumi._

"_Anyway, I don't think either of you had been properly introduced. This is Ayumi Chiko, and this is Itachi Uchiha."_

So that is how the pair had become formally introduced. Shortly after that Itachi convinced her to come over and explain her disappearance to his mother and brother. Mikoto was delighted to see she was safe and well and Sasuke asked a million questions a minute.

"Ayumi," Itachi greeted as he reached her side. A handsome smile graced his lips. The sunlight reflected off his dark hair and lit up his breathtaking onyx orbs.

"Itachi," she murmured.

The shinobi looked to Shisui, "I am ready whenever you are."

He nodded, his attention returning to the woman with a small smile. "That's enough practice for today. You've done well."

Despite her actual thoughts she smiled in return.

Just then the silence was disturbed by shrieking women. "There's Itachi!"

"And Shisui!"

Both Uchiha suppressed a flinch as the group of unwanted females swarmed in on them like honey to a bear.

Unlike Sasuke, these two Uchiha have manners when it comes to dealing with those of the opposite sex. Sasuke often replies, "Hn, get out of my face," a picture Itachi can see clearly as the girl is left in tears. He, however, was more of a gentleman and tries to gently divert their attention away from him.

Three immediately latched themselves onto Itachi's arm and the fourth hung off Shisui.

Of course Ayumi had seen this from time to time through the Village, only the horde was much greater.

"It's so good to see you again Itachi," the first purred, looking up to meet his eyes. She was a beautiful, busty brunette with stunning brown orbs. Her clothes, along with her friends, were revealing more that should be displayed in public. "Are you doing anything later? Maybe you and Shisui would like to go get some dango with us."

"We would love for you to come," the second said, her voice bubbly and blonde bouncing hair and green eyes.

"Sorry ladies," Itahi replied, "we already have plans. Perhaps another time."

The girls let out disappointed noises and suddenly Ayumi found herself being glared at by the busty brunette clinging to the recently arrived shinobi. "You have plans with her…" she all but growled.

"Ayumi Chiko, the not so great ninja and can't even get a man. Not that any would want her with her skills and looks." The woman hanging off Shisui snorted. She and the fourth were twins with midnight black hair and violet eyes. The one who had spoken had braided pigtails and the other layers.

"That is not true ladies," Shisui spoke up, trying to stop them for being cruel to his friend. However they seemed to not have heard him speak.

"Ayumi has not experience with men whatsoever! There's no way any man would want an inexperienced woman with him. That and she's not very beautiful either."

"You should hook up with some men if you want a man to even look at you Ayumi."

"That was harsh, yeah, but true. Men don't want a pure woman."

Ayumi's morals of being modest and innocent were questioned with their accusations. But she felt that if she went sleeping around, there would be no man who would want her…or love her.

"So…" she whispered, voice low and almost sounding ashamed of herself and her beliefs. "I can't get a man if I'm chaste?" her words rang through the silence, heard by all present.

"Exactly, men prefer women—"

"That's not true for every man," Itachi cut through the rude girls rant. There was an edge in his usually calm voice that told everyone he was serious and displeased with what was being said previously.

The girls shut their mouths and stared at him in awe, giving him their full attention. Ayumi was even baffled by his interruption.

He shook his head, shaking himself free from the parasites that absorbed his personal space. "I want my woman not to have been with other men. I want to know I can trust her not to run elsewhere when she thinks her needs aren't met. And the thought of her in another mans' arms infuriates me." Itachi growled as if it were actually happening. A moment later he was calm and continued, "It's rare to find a women who is chaste. I want to be the only man in her life as she would be the only woman in mine. I won't settle for a woman who isn't chaste."

The Uchiha looked to Ayumi then, his eyes hard-set but gentle. "Don't think all men look for women who go from man to man to man. With that knowledge, what man could trust her? It's an undesirable characteristic for a woman to have and shows just how much she respects herself."

"As for you ladies," he glanced at each girl in turn, "I would appreciate it if you weren't so rude to my friend Ayumi."

"Friend?!" three shrieked.

"Why is she your friend?"

"I'm still better than she is!"

"Neither of you have the desirable traits I'm looking for in a woman. Ayumi is the closest woman with those traits." Said woman blushed slightly at the comment and his demeanor had changed toward the other four, who had clearly grated a nerve or two. "Perhaps you should follow her example."

They backed away from Itachi, startled by his words, even if he said them calmly; realizing he was serious about what he searched for in a woman…and that none of them had it. Their eyes shifted to Shisui, who sighed but nodded. "He's right. Uchiha have standards for courting. You just want a name to boast over. I don't want a woman who doesn't love me and can't remain faithful because she's used to going from one man to another. Sorry girls, none of you have what I'm looking for either."

"How do you know?!"

"Men talk about their plans and what happens after with other men." Itachi looked at them with emotionless eyes. "We've heard some explicit, degrading and embarrassing things about you. Things I wish not to have heard. Fortunately Ayumi doesn't have to live with that embarrassment."

Humiliated and red-faced the fan girls dashed off.

Shisui released a breath, "Finally!" he then grinned at his best friend. "Have you been hanging around Sasuke? I could have sworn you were saying something he would have said."

"No, I was just imagining what he would say. Now I see why he does it this way, they don't leave you alone if you respond gently."

"I think you lost four fan girls."

"Now only a thousand to go."

Shisui chuckled, "At least I don't have a fan club the size of yours or Sasuke's…" Itachi glared at the man he called friend. He was ignored as Shisui looked to his other friend. "Anyway, after that those girls should leave you alone Ayumi."

"Thank you," she mumbled, relieved.

"It's no problem," Itachi said, dismissing themselves. "See you around Ayumi."

Once she was left alone, the eldest of the Chiko sisters realized that after a few weeks of not seeing Itachi since that embarrassing episode at his house this meeting went smoother than she expected it would. The meeting was anything but awkward, with was a relief.

Continuing on to the rest of her day she gathered her belongings and left.

A soft giggle broke out from above the training area, concealed on a high branch a familiar woman emerged. _'Good answer Itachi.' _

-I-

Ayumi was almost home. The streets were isolated with people her and there. Night had settled in an hour ago and Ayumi turned a corner. She didn't notice the three lanky figures hidning in the shadows further down the road.

"Hey there girly!" a man slurred, stepping into her path.

Startled Ayumi backed up, where she bumped into one of the other two men. She jumped forward surrounded.

"Why don't you stay a while then we'll take you home?"

Too terrified to respond she looked around her from one man to the next, finding no opening to escape from.

The moment the first man reached for her she let out a scream before she was harshly shoved to a wall and silenced with as a large hand clasped over her mouth.

"No need to scream, we'll make sure you have fun too," his friends grinned and snickered.

A second hand was touching her and Ayumi felt her blood run cold. His hand was groping her leg and slowly running down the length of her skirt where he felt her soft skin. "Your skin is so soft…" his commented perversely.

Ayumi gasped feeling his hand travel under her skirt and every attempt she made to struggle was futile.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Let her go!" Ayumi recognized the voice immediately and felt so relieved. The men were caught off guard with the sudden appearance of two men. Both men's eyes flashed the deadly crimson of the well-known Sharingan.

Instantly Ayumi was released and shoved in the new comers' direction and her attackers fled.

"I don't think so!" Shisui gave chase.

Itachi watched Ayumi with concerned eyes. She didn't move. "Ayumi?" he walked closer to her and the moment he was close enough she fell into him. It was then he could feel her body tremble against his and heard her muffled sobs.

Her face buried into his chest as her shaking hands clenched his shirt for dear life. He was stunned as she clung to him but he let her. What he had just witnessed those lowest of life-forms commit was something very harmful to an innocent woman. Any woman would be scared out of her mind if this situation happened…and unfortunately not everyone who experienced that moment had a hero.

So to comfort her and make her feel safe after that ordeal he slowly brought his arms around her. "You're safe now…" he soothed.

In all honesty, he hated situations like this. The situation Ayumi had just experienced was one he didn't like to hear about or see. Unfortunately, being a shinobi he had seen many things that were disgraceful and as a gentleman he knew women should be treated better. He and Shisui had heard someone scream and came running. It was an instinct to protect, one that is instilled as a ninja of the Leaf Village.

Ayumi felt both safe and awkward in Itachi's embrace. Safe like no one could pull her away and harm her and awkward having fell onto him because she needed support after that endeavor. Not to mention the incident a few weeks ago…

She felt ashamed she had been too terrified to fight off three drunken civilians. She was a shinobi of the Leaf!

Itachi noticed her trembling lessen and he spoke, "Ayumi, are you alright?"

She pulled herself out of his protective embrace; she refused to meet his worried gaze. "Sorry…I'm sorry…" she mumbled under her breath.

"It's fine. Are you alright Ayumi?" he repeated.

"I'm sorry…" instantly she turned on her heel and speed-walked down the street.

Shisui returned just as she left Itachi's side. "Ayumi? Where are you going?"

Both Uchiha could her distant murmurs of apology as she disappeared from their sight. They looked to each other, unsure of their next action.

-I-

**There's the end. Please don't forget to review. And sorry, I don't normally with any other couple outside SasuSaku so much, but hopefully this chapter was alright. I'd like to hear your thoughts. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Phase III: Things Keep Getting Awkward

**I apologize for the long wait. Here's the next chapter!**

-I-

**Phase III**

_Things Keep Getting Awkward_

-I-

"Your eyes are healing nicely," Ayumi smiled at her patient. The shinobi she was currently treating had eye surgery a few weeks ago and his recovery was coming along well.

"You should be on active duty in one month."

The older man beamed at the news. "Thank you Dr. Chiko!" his oldest son, who looked to be round fifteen years of age help him stand.

Ayumi scribbled on a sheet of paper, ripped it of her clip board handing it to the teenager. "Stop by the front desk and the receptionist will schedule you for another checkup in two weeks."

After a few more words of thanks the duo was off and the doctor was left alone. Soft clinking of the wall clock resounded in the kunoichi's ears and her blue eyes spared a glance in its direction. _'One minute to five.' _She gathered her belongings. _'I'm glad it's Friday.'_

Her work week was now over as she absentmindedly packed her things. Nurses giggled as they scampered passed the open door of her office. Sometimes she heard incoherent sentences with their blushing faces. They had been acting giddy all day and Ayumi paid no attention to it because she had patients to tend to, besides, she was sure they were just going boy crazy with the way they gossiped and giggled throughout the day.

Now that the Jonin wasn't busy her mind flittered to an event that taken place just over a month ago. When Shisui and Itachi saved her from whatever fate had in store for her that night…when she was in Itachi's strong and warm and protective arms…

'_No!' _Ayumi scolded herself, blushing from either the memory or frustration she wasn't sure. _'Maybe a little of both…' _she thought guiltily. She sighed, bringing a hand to rub her brow tiredly.

Her two heroes hadn't been seen since that incident as they had been busy with an important mission, one that was vital between Konoha and the Lightning Country and she hadn't heard any news of when they would return.

However with Itachi out of the village there were no awkward encounters though she did care about his and the rest of his teams safety.

"Ayumi," the voice of her boss startled her out of her reverie, "you have one last patient who needs to be treated before you leave. He'll be right in." Before she left she placed a clipboard with the patients' information in the holder outside the door.

The woman sighed, waiting for the late arrival to arrive. She was ready to relax after being swamped for the last five days. _'I'll have to be sure to catch up with Tomo.'_

Nearly silent footsteps fell in place behind her and recognized the voice instantly as the person she was least expecting.

"I'm apologize for keeping you waiting, I'm sure your ready enjoy your weekend. I'll try to not take up any more of your time."

Despite bubbles of nervousness fluttering in her stomach the kunoichi knew she would have to face Itachi sooner or later so she may as well as get it over with. She fought down the pink blush and turned around as the Uchiha blinked, doing a double take.

"Ayumi? It is you right?" he asked.

"It is," she replied.

He smirked slightly, "I should have expected the possibilities of bumping into you here, it is where you work after all. Sorry for sounding so surprised. My vision became a little blurry, which is why I'm here." He sat himself down on one of the chairs. Ayumi immediately switched into professional mode grabbing the clipboard and her chair – rolling it in front of the impaired shinobi.

"How long has your vision been blurry?"

"Nearly four hours. My team had an encounter with some rogue ninja on the return home and since then I've had a headache and my eyes feel strained."

"Hmm…" Ayumi scrawled on her notes. Placing the pen back in her white lab coat left breast pocket with the clipboard on a nearby countertop she looked into his onyx eyes. In her hand was a small black instrument. She pulled his eyelids down and flashed light in his eye. Moments later she was examining the other one before she drew away. "I'm going to ask you to close your eyes so I can take a look." Itachi instantly followed the doctors' instruction and felt the index and middle fingers of each hand on his temples and the soothing sensation of chakra working its way through his system.

He felt himself relax as she assessed him.

Some minutes later her hands were back to jotting her findings on the Uchiha's information. "Can you see as clearly as you could before four hours ago?"

The man opened his eyes landing on the eye chart reading the letters. "Yes," he responded, "a little better than before actually."

"You didn't use your Sharingan more than usual did you?"

He shook his head as he spoke, "No."

Her blue eyes met his, explaining the details. "You strained your eyes by using your Sharingan, but that wasn't the only cause of it. If I had to guess, which is what I'm doing right now, I'd say there may have been a shinobi in the group you were fighting who knew something about your clans bloodline limit and perhaps knew some countermeasures against it. Otherwise your eyes should have been fine. This person may also have a significant knowledge of the optical system but been unable to cause serious damage to you."

He nodded in thought; his group had quickly eliminated the threat.

"Thank you, you also stopped my headache." A thoughtful expression crossed his face while his onyx orbs gazed into hers. There had been a few questions swimming in his mind since the last time he saw her, when she walked away so suddenly.

Ayumi could see his eyes glaze over with curiosity. She got lost in them. "Itachi…"

Everything was silent other than the clock ticking as the minutes passed.

"There he is!"

"Itachi!"

Two fan girls bolted through the room, making the couple jump in surprise. Their screams died the moment they saw the blue haired woman their object of affection was with and their eyes didn't miss their close proximity before they jerked away from each other. With disappointed faces the duo started speaking to each other.

"So the rumors are true, they are secretly dating."

"Sorry we interrupted," the second girl closed the door shut, completely ignoring the doctor's cries.

"W-Wait!" Ayumi cried in exasperation. "You've got the wrong idea! We're not—not dating. Hey wait!"

'_This is a disaster!' _she thought. Now she was left alone, again, when everything had become comfortable between them then turned awkward the moment those girls spoke about them supposedly in a relationship. _'Oh my…'_ she was about to go into cardiac arrest. If this gossip got around Konoha it would take forever to clear up. Not only was her reputation in jeopardy, but so was Itachi's…and the rest of his fan girls are going to skin her alive.

Meanwhile, Itachi sighed momentarily in annoyance. His stalkers were driving him crazy. Now he had to deal with a rumor spreading around about him being in a relationship. He could only imagine what impression his mother would have…he rubbed his temples with that thought. Ayumi's shuffling made him raise his head in her direction and couldn't help but smile as she panicked over what the village would think. Her innocence was—_dare he say it_—cute.

Spinning on her heels Ayumi faced him, he cheeks flushed crimson. "I-I'm sorry Itachi…I-I didn't mean to m-m-make them think we were…dating…I'm gonna go now! See you later!" She dashed out of the room with her things as if someone cried "Fire!" in a crowded theater.

Itachi shook his head as his dark orbs watched her exit with haste. She made him smile once more. "Ayumi…"

-I-

The blue haired female breathed heavily as she departed from the building. _'See you later? See you later?!' _she chided herself for her stupidity. _'I can't believe I said that to him.'_ Now she was going to have to deal with the rumors of her and Itachi being an item.

Sasuke and Sakura were still the talk of the village but now so would Itachi and his 'new' girlfriend.

She was counting down how long it would be before one of her friends comes to her after hearing the news.

"Ayumi Chiko! Why didn't you tell me you were dating Itachi Uchiha?"

She paled; apparently her best friend heard the rumor faster than she had expected it to reach her.

-I-

**Finished! I hope you enjoyed this chapter; it took me forever to get it done. Reviews and criticism is welcome and appreciated.**


	4. Phase IV: Mission: The Daimyou's Son

**Here's the next chapter**

-I-

**Phase IV**

_Mission: The Daimyou's Son_

-I-

"So you and Itachi aren't dating," Ayumi's childhood friend, Tomo, stated. She was Ayumi's age with short and fluffy dark blue hair and green eyes with a beautiful Mediterranean skin tone.

"No we are not," the eye specialist replied. Her tone somewhat grated. The moment her friend found her on the street Ayumi suggested they go talk somewhere privately. After a moment of thought Tomo lead her to her own home where they could talk without the chances of eavesdroppers not to mention she had dinner ready and her shy companion could join her and tell her all the details of her relationship with a certain Uchiha.

Once the girls had empty plates sitting in front of them they resumed their conversation.

"There's nothing going on between Itachi and I. How did people even come to that conclusion?" Ayumi sighed while rubbing her temples. For it being her Friday and the stress of her work week she felt the continuation of a killer headache.

Her friend shrugged nonchalantly, "Perhaps it's because you're one of the few women he lets close to him without being bothered."

"What do you mean?"

Tomo's green eyes stared at her best friend. "I mean non-fan-girls. It's obvious he would be uncomfortable around clingy women, maybe even annoyed. Itachi has always been an easily approachable guy but there are a few women who he considers a friend and are not categorized as fan-girls. His fan-club can't get that close to him so when they see you with him they assume you two are dating."

"Why me though?" Ayumi asked curiously and slightly confused. "I would have thought they would believe he was with one of his other friends. How'd they pick me out of the crowd? My ninja skills aren't among the most resourceful when compared to other more capable kunoichi." That thought puzzled her.

The other woman eyed her from across the table and Ayumi felt a little nervous. This was the look Tomo always gave her when she was trying to prove a point. "Maybe because you two have a history?" she suggested.

"And I'm sure all of Itachi's other kunoichi friends have a history with him. Maybe before he saved me on that cold night…"

This was when Tomo grinned, "You'd be surprised how many have heard of your introduction. Boy saves girl, girl runs away, they reunite years later and become friends. Their idea of a storybook fairytale. I wouldn't be surprised if they were all living life day by day in a fantasy where they one day believe they will be the one to steal Itachi from you."

Ayumi looked at Tomo with a raised eyebrow, the whole idea seemed far-fetched to her, but with said Uchiha's fans, who knows what was running through their heads. "Wait. How do they know how we met?"

"With how often those girls follow him who knows when and how they figured it out."

The dark haired doctor nodded to herself at her words. Itachi probably had no privacy unless he was within the gates of the Uchiha compound. Ayumi didn't think any fan-girl would dare trespass onto their property, but who knows with desperate women. She sighed tiredly, rubbing her fingers to her forehead, "I feel bad for getting Itachi into this mess. I don't like rumors and I can't even imagine what he's enduring from his family."

Tomo smiled reassuringly, "I'm sure he can handle it. He's probably dealt with more pressing matters and who's to say he hasn't dealt with something like this before? Being from a renowned clan people will always watch him and make assumptions of what they see. Like the instance when those to fans of his walked in and thought you and Itachi were about to kiss each other if they hadn't interrupted." Her face turned into a teasing grin, "Or what else would have transpired…"

The kunoichi turned crimson. She couldn't believe that in three minutes after the two women's hasty departure word was out about Itachi and Ayumi were about to kiss each other in the exam room. Luckily for said woman she didn't see anyone other than her friend since that dreaded news had spread. Her name was now tarnished because of a stupid rumor! She was planning to lock herself in her home for the weekend and come down with a serious illness for a year.

"Don't worry about it." Her friend advised.

"How can I ignore this?" Ayumi nearly shrieked her frustration evident.

"People will think what they want to think even if you try to clear the air. Attempting to change it makes it look like you're on the defensive. So it's best to ignore it, no matter how much their exaggerations bother you."

Ayumi's shoulders slumped. Her friend was right and it did make perfect sense. Their friends and family would be smart enough to not believe every idle gossip that swept throughout the village. She knew she would have to deal with whispers and possibly pointing fingers and glares from her supposed secret boyfriends' eager fan-girls.

Her head was still throbbing but she knew if she let this rumor get to her she was only adding to it. She shook her head to clear her thoughts of the situation. It was her Friday and she was ready to relax and enjoy catching up with her friend Tomo.

"So what have you been up to recently?"

-I-

Having many pairs of observing eyes on him was nothing unusual but they seemed to watch him even more vigilantly as he paced down the street. There was a creeping suspicion bubbling inside of him. It had been five minutes since Itachi set foot out of the doctors' office and once he exited the closing doors eyes zeroed in on him.

He paid those rudely staring bystanders no attention as he treaded home. His mind worked over the events that transpired in the exam room and those two women who barged in. _'What did they say?'_ with all the gawking and whispers after he passed he knew there was news going around about himself and Ayumi. He just wasn't sure how far their details had been exaggerated to the public. Face neutral as he continued home he couldn't help but feel for what he was about to discover and whatever it was he hoped Ayumi wouldn't be too disturbed by it, unfortunately he knew that wasn't true in her case. She was flustered with those two women saying they were dating and whatever information circulated around the village would make her even more so. The Uchiha prodigy felt himself grow annoyed though his face remained calm as if nothing were troubling him. He despised rumors and knowing he had unintentionally gotten a young eye doctor involved in his own drama bothered him. If he wasn't stalked by fan-girls whenever he was outside clan property Ayumi wouldn't have been exposed to whatever was going around. He knew his parents would hear about it before he arrived home—not to mention the whole clan—and with his mother's attempts at matchmaking he hoped she wouldn't seize this as an opportunity to bring her over.

Once he entered the Uchiha compound he was given brief looks and greetings before his fellow clansmen went about their business. The Uchiha were smart enough to not believe everything the villagers said when it came to kin. Renowned clans were always the center of gossip even if it was the smallest of things and members knew ninety-nine point nine percent of what was said was false.

Itachi walked along the awning of his house and found Sasuke sitting with his feet dangling over the edge sharpening his katana. Hearing his brothers approach the younger shinobi looked up, meeting his brothers impassive eyes. Sasuke turned away to resume his work, "Have you heard about what's been spread around Konoha about you and Ayumi?"

"No," the older man replied.

"Apparently you two were alone in her exam room about to kiss and probably more. Those are some of the lighter terms than what was going around." Sasuke glanced at his brother from the corner of his eye. "I was returning home with a few groceries when I heard inappropriate comments."

Itachi frowned upon the news. It was worse than he expected. He could imagine Ayumi's face when she hears about the details and he didn't like the thought of that. "What does Mother think?" he really hoped she didn't believe it. Sasuke grasped everything in his hands and stood eye level to his brother.

"She's not happy about what she's heard," he responded before he walked for the open sliding door. "Mother's in one of her moods." And Sasuke disappeared.

Upon Itachi's entry he found his mother sitting at the kitchen table silently drinking tea. Her usual bright nature had become neutralized as her mouth was set in a straight line instead of her always present smile. The men of the household had experienced a few of the matriarch's moods that made her rarely unapproachable. When she heard footsteps she looked toward the door and found her eldest son. A frown marred her lips as she stared at him silently, her face for once in years unreadable. This woman could wear some good poker faces.

"Itachi," her voice had even lost some of its emotion but he did detect a waver in it. "Have you heard about what's being said about you and Ayumi?"

He paused, "Sasuke informed me."

She bobbed her head once but her eyes never left him, "The clan is smart enough not to believe everything they hear but I fear for Ayumi's reputation. We are a clan built on traditions and still live by the old ways. While the rest of the world live by immoral acts Ayumi's name is tarnished because of lies when there are so many others who commit such deeds aren't humiliated."

Those were thoughts that crossed his mind when his younger sibling told him. Ayumi would be ridiculed just because some fan-girls couldn't keep their mouths shut and went overboard with the details of what happened – _or didn't happen_ – in the exam room. He was an intelligent man, but he wasn't sure if there was really any way he could help her out of this situation he got her involved in.

"I like Ayumi, but I have seen the damage that's been caused by such rumors." Mikoto murmured quietly.

What could Itachi say; he just hoped he could help clear the details up throughout the village or at least speak with Ayumi about what was going on.

"Itachi." The stern voice of his father echoed through the house and he suppressed a sigh. Now he would have to explain everything to the patriarch of the clan before he even attempted to find the dark haired kunoichi.

-I-

"You three are to leave within the hour. Dismissed." The Fifth Hokage replied, her face serious.

Three kunoichi departed from the Hokage Tower in puffs of smoke leaving the busty blonde woman to reach in one of her desk drawers and pull out a bottle of sake at 7:53 on this sunny Monday morning. When they return she'll have more paperwork added to the mountain present on her desk.

Sakura Haruno was one of those kunoichi assigned this mission. The moment she left the Tower she immediately went for the Uchiha compound. Since she and Sasuke started dating they made it known to inform each other when they were going on missions. When the gates to the Uchiha district opened she was met with a few members of said clan and once they recognized her she was given passage. "Thank you, I won't be long," she told them.

Her arrival to her destination was quick – she was on a time limit after all. She knocked on the door and seconds later her boyfriends' mother answered. Mikoto smiled beautifully when her dark eyes landed on one of her favorite young women. "Sakura, come in."

The medic smiled apologetically, "I can't stay long." She met the woman's gaze. "I have a mission and I was just here to tell Sasuke."

"Sasuke and Itachi are assisting Fugaku with some clan business. But I will tell him." Mikoto smiled, one Sakura returned.

"Thank you. Ayumi Chiko and Sairi Anrui will be going with me and we'll be leaving within the hour. It should only take a few weeks." Sakura thought she saw something flash in the matriarch's obsidian orbs but dismissed it.

"I will let Sasuke know, be safe on your mission."

"See you when we get back!" the young kunoichi dashed off down the street. She still had a few other people to inform of her mission.

Forty-five minutes later she arrived at the main gates where two Jounin were on guard duty and one of her teammates was present. Sakura hadn't been on a mission for a while, actually the last mission she was assigned was the one with Itachi and Sasuke to heal a village full of sick residents and the leaders pregnant wife. She was ready to get out of Konoha for a brief while. This would honestly be her first mission with two people she didn't know very well, she and Ayumi were acquaintances, having met each other from time to time in their fields and when she is unable to assist someone with eye trouble she sent them to Ayumi. However she was in the dark about Sairi's skills other than knowing she was from a once well-known clan and is their last living descendant. Sakura knew she was among one of the most powerful kunoichi from the village.

Sairi stood near the open gates acknowledging her when she appeared and Sakura noticed two weapons strapped to the back of her hips with her travel pack resting upon her shoulders. They waited in silence for a few short minutes when the last female of their squad appeared. For this mission Sairi was their assigned leader as well as keep an eye out for any potential trouble.

Her green eyes scanned the two younger kunoichi each with their own traveling bags and other supplies. "Ready?" and they both nodded their heads. "Let's go."

-I-

Her three favorite men walked into the kitchen for lunch and she couldn't help but smile at the thought. She had a simple meal ready to be devoured. "Sasuke," she spoke to get his attention which was immediately given. "Sakura came by; she said she was sent out on a mission. She would have left by now. It should only take a few weeks."

"Hn," was his reply and he nonchalantly put on his sandals and opened the door.

Itachi and Mikoto watched him exit the house with the door closing behind him when the mother faced her eldest child. "Ayumi was sent with her," she witnessed some emotion flicker in his dark eyes and discerned that it was worry. The woman smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, Sairi was their third teammate. I don't know the mission details but she won't let anything happen to either of them."  
><strong><br>**Her words put him at ease. He believed Ayumi was a strong and capable kunoichi but he knew she doubted herself and it was because of her insecurity that caused trouble. One instance was that night with the three drunken civilians. She could have easily overpowered them if she had more faith in her abilities. Sakura is also able to take care of herself she was the Fifth Hokage's apprentice after all. Itachi had previous missions with Sairi and knew firsthand what she was one of the most accomplished kunoichi and she exceeded those before her of her own bloodline. She had years of experience outside the village in countless foreign countries so she was more than qualified to assist with the mission to their destination. He could rest easy knowing she was keenly sensitive to her surroundings, an area she exceled at better than he did, and that two of his favorite kunoichi were in safe hands.

The only thing that bothered him was that he wasn't able to speak with Ayumi about those rumors. He'd just have to wait until she returned and hopefully they haven't been blown out of proportion by then.

When Sasuke was granted permission to enter the Hokage office he walked right up to Tsunade's desk before stopping and waiting for her to look up from her countless papers. The moment she did she was met with a pair of bored eyes. The blonde suppressed a grin and leaned back in her chair. "Can I help you with something Uchiha?"

His dark orbs zeroed in on her and his face remained neutral. "You sent Sakura on a mission. I want details." Even his tone was bored.

"She didn't tell you?" a golden eyebrow rose.

"I was busy; she only told my mother she was going on a mission."

The world's greatest medic scrutinized him for a few moments, she knew he wouldn't leave until he was satisfied with her answers and he was cutting into her work time. If Shizune hadn't dropped in so early she would be drinking to her hearts content but her sake supply was confiscated by said apprentice. She didn't want to deal with this now.

"Your girlfriend, Ayumi Chiko and Sairi Anrui are on route to Yuga to heal the daimyou's deathly ill son. Sakura is in charge of healing and creating a cure, Ayumi is there to heal his eyes and Sairi is there to make sure there is no assassination attempts on his life as well as keep his doctors alive should such an attempt occur, those details are unknown to Sakura and Ayumi. The daimyou is getting old and his son is the only heir, which is why this is such an important mission. These women are highly qualified and the best in their field. Do you doubt my decision?" she challenged.

At his silence she continued, "It's supposed to be a few weeks, but there are possibilities for extensions. Now leave my office! You're wasting my time!" Without another word the Uchiha left her to scowl about not having any sake to drown herself in.

-I-

The fire crackled. Today's journey went on without a hitch and the trio of women progressed far. Once the mountains were glowing with the descending suns' light it was decided they would stop for the night, they made excellent progress for one day. Each prepared their camp and settled down near the warm blaze. The Land of Fire's forest was currently a cool chill the kunoichi enjoyed after the heat that racked their bodies as the sprinted throughout their travel. Chatter had been light throughout the day as they concentrated on reaching their destination – even if it was a few days trek.

When their bellies were full and when the silence was too much Sakura and Ayumi engaged in conversation, inquiring each other about their respective jobs. "Every things fine at the hospital," Sakura said. "Thankfully it hasn't been as busy, not that I don't like staying busy but it's nice to know people's lives aren't being threatened." They remained silent for several seconds before they each shifted their eyes to their quiet companion. "Are you always this silent?"

A pair of green eyes met her matching ones and returned to their previous position of staring o over the fire and into the woods. Sairi gave her a small friendly smile, "No."

Sakura smiled back, "You can't be as rambunctious as my teammate Naruto."

"Not quite half that," she replied lightly, a chuckle in her tone. "So Sakura," the medic's attention shifted to her, "how are things with your new boyfriend?" the kunoichi couldn't help but ask as she saw them often.

The youngest of the trio blushed a little, "It's going well. Sasuke's still Sasuke other than being my boyfriend."

A small smile tugged at Ayumi's lips. She couldn't deny that they looked good together. They had opposite personalities but she could see they were compatible. "It's good he's learning something new," she said. "He also needs to learn to deal with women as an everyday thing."

"He does but he doesn't like it." The pinkette couldn't help but laugh. "It doesn't help that most of those women are fan-girls."

"Uchiha are gifted with the looks," Sairi nodded, "can't deny that. I don't think there's one who wasn't swarmed by girls. Most of which were probably similar to Sasuke's demeanor when it came to women. There are few men who are gentlemen who make the girls swoon harder. Itachi and Shisui among a few others have their hands full." The dark haired Chiko watched her for a moment, knowing what she said was true. With what she witnessed that day at the training grounds where she was verbally assaulted their manners only increased the flocking female population in their direction. While some women went for the typical 'bad boy's' – like Sasuke appeared to be – others went for the guys who were respectful. Too bad there are fewer men with such mannerisms like her two Uchiha friends. They, most of the time, were very gentle when letting women down.

"You seem to know a lot about Uchiha, Sairi." Sakura replied curiously and said woman followed the path of her thoughts.

She shrugged, "Not really," looking between both doctors. "Clans keep their business to themselves, which is understandable because no outsiders need to know the inner workings of their family. I only know a little bit because Itachi and I are childhood acquaintances and have worked together on previous missions. He confirmed a suspicion for me and since then we've had a mutual friendship. It's also common for clan leaders and their heirs to attend meetings with the Village Elders so I see Sasuke and Itachi quite often, one such meeting awaits for me when we return from this mission." Ayumi and Sakura witnessed her eyes narrow for the briefest of moments before it vanished into a carefully veiled mask of indifference. Their mysterious colleague seemed to hold many secrets. It was noticed she usually kept to herself or a select few of specific people. However it was known that she was from an extinct clan, of which she was the last member, the Anrui. They were masters of assassination and previously lived around the outskirts that would one day become Konoha and their bloodline limit was formidable. It was said they could kill everyone in a village the size of their own in fifteen minutes by simply releasing a toxin through the pores of their skin or kill one individual in thousands without leaving a trace. If there were other factors that this once prominent kekkei genkai permitted interlopers wouldn't know, respectively. The Anrui Clan has been almost dead for nearly seventy years and anyone who knew firsthand their power was deceased.

"That sounds somewhat nerve racking," the medical ninja said. The Elders were pests. She didn't realize how much until she went under the tutelage of Tsunade.

"I've been through worse," Sairi stated nonchalantly. "Fortunately for you two you're not from a well renowned family. You can get by without drawing attention to your every step. Those of famous clans have a fifty-fifty percent arranged marriage rate; usually they are decided when a child is born who they will marry. Luckily your boyfriend and his brother were spared such an arrangement. Not everyone is so fortunate."

Sakura blinked as the words sunk in, "I…never actually thought about that." She confessed lowly. "I can't imagine Sasuke with another woman."

Ayumi tried to picture the scenario and other women in Sakura's place. None fit as well as she did at his side. "I don't think Sasuke could see himself with someone else Sakura." Depressed jade met comforting blue and the owners' beautifully sure smile. "You two look good together."

Her colleague's comments warmed her heart. "I think the same of you and Itachi." It was time for the dark haired doctor to blush and she recalled the buzz about their relationship came to mind. "I don't believe a single word of gossip. Fan-girls are pernicious when they're jealous."

_'Boy isn't that true,'_ Ayumi thought with a sigh.

"If you don't mind me asking though," Tsunade's apprentice treaded lightly, "what is your relationship with Itachi? I've seen you together a few times. Are you two dating?" With her inquiry the Chiko flustered.

"No! It's nothing like that!" She waved her hands embarrassedly. "We're only friends. He and Sasuke saved me many years ago. One of my best friends is Shisui Uchiha so running into Itachi is a common occurrence, but we're nothing more than friends." Her cheeks turned to a dull pink before returning to her usual skin tone and her eyes shifted around the campsite and landed on the watchful green of their captain. What unsettled Ayumi was the expression on her face, one that seemed rather amused for some reason with a slight upward curve of her lips.

"Hey Sairi, you're Itachi's age aren't you?" the Sanin's apprentice couldn't help but ask.

The Anrui bobbed her head, "I'm older by two months. I was born on April fourth and I didn't start at the Ninja Academy until I was seven, later than usual for an aspiring ninja of the Leaf."

"What kind missions have you been on?" Sakura asked, curious of the last Anrui's successes.**  
><strong>  
>The green haired female shrugged, "I've been on every type of mission that a kunoichi could be assigned." Sakura and Ayumi's face twisted in disgust when a particular one came to mind, one that was sometimes required of being a female ninja.<p>

"Seduction missions," Ayumi stated reluctantly. She herself had never been on one and she personally hoped she never would.

Sairi nodded, glancing between each of her comrades, "But I use an…" she paused, searching for the right word, "alternative approach."

"Really? What do you do?" both younger women were sitting at the edge of their seats, which was an uprooted tree that crashed onto the forest floor.

"Some kunoichi play the role of women looking for a good time. I usually play the part of a depressed recently dumped girl. In my experience he'll try to pick you up whether or not he's currently entertaining another woman. Never take the first pass he makes on you. Sometimes women, in their eagerness to return home, fail the mission or lose their lives because they got careless and the enemy caught on. Especially depending who your target is and for those who are well aware that there's a bounty on their head, they'll sniff out a rat. Remain as convincing as you can. Pretending to still be heartbroken and that you don't want anything to do with men is a sure way to be convincing. Several times I've walked out and my targets have followed me. He usually takes your actions as a challenge and that's what will make your mission a success."

Ayumi and Sakura couldn't help but blink. "That works?" the dark haired kunoichi inquired incredulously.

"It has in my experience." Sairi answered. "S-class criminals—most of the time—are ruthless and will take advantage of one's weakness; those include vulnerable women whose emotions are everywhere. They see her as someone who wants comfort and will offer it to her just to get what they want. If you're good at extracting information you can get it before having to go all the way."

"Couldn't you simply kill them without approaching them?" the pinkette questioned. "I've heard you could kill someone without having to touch them. Then your mission would be over in the blink of an eye."

It came of as a surprise when Sairi grinned, emerald eyes sparkling. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Have you ever been in over your head on these missions?" Ayumi asked reluctantly.

"On these missions, never. Men can be oblivious when they're pleasing themselves, but not all; one of my targets was wary of everyone he interacted with. Those with special jutsu or are masters of extracting information also make the mission easier." Sairi tilted her head toward the canopy of the trees hanging overhead and through some of the spacing of the leaves to the darkened sky. "We should get some rest. We'll be in Hot Spring Country tomorrow evening if we continue our pace. You two sleep, I'll take the first shift, Sakura will take the second, Ayumi the third." They nodded. "Get some rest."

With that the two young kunoichi unrolled their sleeping bags and succumbed to slumber.

-I-

The moment the three Leaf ninja arrived to their destination they were immediately rushed to their ill patient. Lord Noboru was a large man with a balding head dressed in fancy clothes made of navy blue and black and white and gold silks. His beady eyes were tired and filled with worry for his heir.

"How long has Lord Ken been in this condition?" the Hokage's apprentice questioned. Sakura sat herself on one side of the young mans' bed, leaving the other for Ayumi so they wouldn't be in each other's way. Both sent searching chakra into their patient's body to find the source and the extent of the damage.

"Three days," the daimyou answered, "he's been under the care of my doctors until you arrived. Will he be alright?"

"We'll do our best," Sakura said, she couldn't make promises when it came to saving someone's life. And although she wished she could save everyone, she couldn't. Not even Tsunade who created the medic ninja system could defy the odds of saving every life placed under her healing touch. Placing her hands upon the mans' torso she began to work and almost cringed upon seeing his organs so marred.

Ayumi stared at the face in concentration but not really seeing it. Instead she could see the inner workings of the eyes and she instantly discovered what was wrong. The entirety of eye was deteriorated. In her experience she had never come across a spectacle like this. It was as if someone deliberately destroyed them both to be sure he couldn't see. This would be her most difficult case.

For three and a half weeks the two kunoichi worked diligently, determined to bring the young man back to full health. During their stay they were fed well and had a nice room to stay in. Hot Spring Country was a beautiful place, full of natural hot springs they were able to indulge in after a long day of healing the future lord of Yuga.

Sakura and Ayumi were soaking themselves in the steamy water of the outdoor hot spring.

"Lord Ken's eyes are almost healed."Ayumi sighed, leaning her head back to gaze up at the stars and full moon in the black sky. "I've never seen eyes so deteriorated before."

Sakura nodded, her eyes closed as she leaned against the warm rocks. "Between splitting my time between healing and the time I spend in the lab to complete my analysis of the cause of his condition leads me to more questions and dead ends. I'm positive there's someone who doesn't want Ken to live and is trying to make him suffer slowly and painfully."

"But why damage his eyes?" the other kunoichi asked. Her soft blue eyes landing on the pinkette who opened hers and met her gaze.

"That's a good question," she answered, her tone equally baffled. One of her hands rose from the water and she rubbed her temples. Their mission was already extended a week and a half but with the seriousness of the young future daimyo's ailment they would remain here until the mystery of his current state was solved. _'I wonder what Sasuke's doing?'_

Ayumi's thoughts treaded similar territory, her eyes closed as she inhaled the warm moisture around her, soothing her aching muscles of sitting for long hours trying to save her patient's sight. She was busy for these last few weeks and hardly had a moment to think about Itachi unless she was enjoying a few moments of rare down time – like now. Her mind also reminded her of the speculation of the both of them. She hoped Sakura would take the blush dusting her cheeks as a result of the temperature of the steam instead of embarrassment. Some part of her hoped this mission would have been complete within two weeks just so she could return home and speak with him about the rumor. _'Hopefully by the time I get back it will be forgotten,'_ she thought, her eyes narrowing at the sky. _'Like that would happen.'_

The slapping of feet against wet wood alerted the two relaxing kunoichi of another's approach. Sairi emerged through the heavy white mist; her hair unbraided and let down reaching the back of her calves. Once she sat at the edge of the hot spring where her knees dangled into the warm water discarding her white towel and submerged herself entirely before breaking the surface.

It was common for ninja, male or female, to bear scars of their previous battles so their first trip to bathe when they saw each other's scars they swapped stories of some of their most gruesome fights they partook in. Sakura bore a scar just above her navel from the Akatsuki member Sasori among a few smaller—nonlife threatening—ones. Ayumi had a few bruises and scrapes. When Sairi explained the details of where she received the largest scar she bore to say the girls weren't mesmerized by her story would be a lie. It stretched diagonally from just above her navel to where her ribcage met between her breasts and there were two separate scars that protruded from her back from the same weapon. The healed skin had a slight metallic greenish hint to them.

"That blow should have killed you," Sakura commented. Her position as a medic gave her a critical eye for figuring out how severe injuries are with just a look but there was always a chance that sometimes the weapon missed vital organs. "Your internal organs should have sustained heavy damage. Did you have Tsunade-shishou to heal you?" she inquired. There was no way she would have survived without her powerful healing technique.

Sairi shook her head, "No, my body healed itself. You can tell by the coloration of the scaring. There's something in our blood that makes the body repair itself if injured but you are right, I should have died and I almost did. I was in a coma for nineteen days and it scared Yasu to death." She tilted her head back with a smile of fondness. Her friend Yasu was the boy, at the time, she took that hit for. "Better me than him."

Then the topic shifted. ANBU tattoos were discovered on Sakura's and Sairi's right arms and from there exchanged a few stories that weren't confidential, which were very, very few. While it was known the pink haired seventeen year old was the Hokage's apprentice and was a summoner of Katsuyu, the two younger kunoichi queried about the tattoos covering the rest of Sairi's right arm, learning she has two summons, tigers and dragons. "In my clan the summon chooses their master. Most of those before me have only be able to summon one or the other, I can call forth both."

Once the woman relaxed inhaled deeply and released it and the bathing women were left in a comfortable silence. When the three were together they often made conversation to get to know each other better, their topics ranged from teammates, family, missions, pets, friends, training and many other subjects. "Ino-pig will be so jealous when I get home. She'll believe I wasn't actually on a mission but enjoying the hot springs of Yuga without her." Sakura grinned, her eyes still closed. "She's always wanted to take a vacation here."

There were a few laughs from the other two. The pinkette was sure to provide a detailed description of her best friend on one of their previous talks. Ino had a reputation around the village as being a loud, gossip loving woman so the older kunoichi knew of her. Ayumi smiled at her before a thought came to her mind. She noticed she and Sakura were usually the ones exchanging tales while their squad leader kept to herself. "How come you never talk about yourself, Sairi?"

"I'm thoroughly engrossed in all of your stories," Sairi answered not a moment after the question was asked. Her eyes remained closed, relaxed.

"What about you teammates?" Sakura inquired. She and Ayumi probably mentioned everything there was to know about their own teammates.

"I don't know what to tell you about them…" she tilted her head back, looking up at the twinkling stars in the sky, "they're dead, including my sensei. We were on a mission as Genin, I was targeted and they stepped in to protect me, which cost them their lives. But they were the closest I had to family. I suppose you could say my relationship to them was how you are with your team Sakura."

"How is the young lord?" she inquired.

"Still comatose," Sakura sighed. "His condition is proving to be a little more complicated than I anticipated. Ayumi's almost completed her task of healing his eyes."

"You'll find the answer," the Chiko ninja encouraged. "That's why Lady Tsunade assigned you."

The medic smiled beautifully, "Thanks Ayumi."

Sakura's smile was returned and blue shifted to their mission leader, "How are things with the daimyou?"

"He's still worried. I'd also say he's become a little paranoid. Rumors are spreading around saying the daimyou and his family will lose the control they have over Yuga." Sairi explained.

"Seems to me like someone wants it that way," Ayumi replied carefully, her fellow medic nodded in agreement. "With Lord Ken's health and some other details the daimyou probably hasn't told us it could be true."

Sairi shrugged, "Either way, nothing will happen." Sakura and Ayumi were startled by her brushing off the situation. They would have believed she would have taken everything a little more seriously and they both felt something was off.

Two short hours later while both medics prepared to sleep for the night the feeling remained unshaken. Due to the other sleeping quarters being previously occupied by other important daimyou's guests, the three kunoichi had been sharing one room. It was complete with a living area and two spacious beds and one inhabited one tenant and more than enough space for the three of them as they only spent time in the room to rest. Darkness consumed the room and the noises outside were left a muted buzz, not even a trace of light peeked from under the door and the closed curtains were cast in a light silver glow from the obscured moon outside. Once their heads hit the pillow no amount of tossing and turning could put their restless minds at ease.

Meanwhile the pink haired medic shut her eyes, visualizing her boyfriend behind her closed lids to lull herself into slumber. No amount of happy thoughts of the boy she loved for so long could subdue her racing thoughts. Eventually, after what felt like hours Sakura thrashed her arms to her side against the bed in frustration and sat up with an irritated sigh she turned her head toward the other still form across the room. "You still awake?"

A dark head swiveled over to look at the sitting figure, raising a hand to stifle a yawn. "Unfortunately."

"Want to go for a walk? That usually helps me sleep and right now I'll try anything."

"Sure," Ayumi pulled herself up. Within moments both girls were dressed and decided go to the garden. Most of the time they stayed silent, listening to the chirping of crickets and the bamboo fountains clinking in the background.

"I've been to some beautiful gardens. Have you seen Mikoto's? She's put a lot of hard work into it." The pinkette said.

"Not recently." They enjoyed the scenery of the multitude of colored flowers and bonsai trees taking in the soothing aroma that came from the fresh air and the foliage surrounding them.

It wasn't long before they declared their walk over and they agreed to check on their patient for one final time that night and what they found was a completely unexpected surprise. Sairi was present, sitting on one of the chairs and spared them one quick glance when they entered before returning to a struggling masculine form on the floor. His arms and legs were tied behind his back and his mouth was momentarily gagged. He appeared to be an older shinobi with scared up features and deep brown eyes. While Sakura and Ayumi stared wide-eyed they heard the heavily approaching footsteps before the daimyou and several of his servants and guards arrived. Two of his personal guards lifted the man to his feet from his armpit as one removed the gag. The Lord of Yuga stood in front of the man, his expression fierce. "What's the meaning of this?"

When the man refused to reply with other than a glare Sairi answered. "He was the assassin sent to murder Lord Ken. Without an heir, the country would be handed over to the next in line once you died. Someone else wants the position of Daimyou."

"Are you sure?" the daimyou asked.

The green haired kunoichi nodded, "I was sent by Lady Hokage. With the details you provided in your request for a medic she suspected an assassination in progress and she asked my opinion and I came to the same conclusion. The moment we set foot into you mansion I've been watching one particular individual," she gestured to their unwelcome guest, "while my comrades were healing your son. This is the first attempt he's made since our arrival."

Everything seemed to click with Sairi's explanation. While both doctors were busy they had previously noted their leaders' absence each healing session, but they figured she was enjoying the scenes Hot Spring Country had to offer – watching someone heal the injured for eight plus hours a day could get very boring very fast. It was also noted they weren't aware of the Anrui's mission and their discussion only a few hours ago seemed to dawn on them in that moment.

"Who hired you?" the angry voice of the daimyou demanded, eyes blazing at the man.

"Sakura," the kunoichi saw Sairi tilt her head in her direction, "How long will it take you to make a truth serum?" The man in custody narrowed his eyes upon hearing the words but remained silent. He refused to be intimidated.

"About an hour."

"Take him to the dungeon," the daimyou ordered his guards. "Once we find out what he knows I'll figure out what to do with him."

At the daimyou's orders the man was carried away with failed attempts to escape, leaving the three Konoha ninja in the room with the unconscious young man. Ayumi stared at Sairi, "You knew there was an assassination in progress? Why weren't we informed?"

"Politics," Sakura blinked, realizing what her shishou was thinking.

Sairi nodded, looking between both women, "Lady Tsunade wanted few people to be aware of her suspicion. If there were chances she was wrong about an assassination and everyone knew about it, it could have caused a political uproar and relations could sour. We also didn't want the assassin to know he was suspected.

"At the hot spring when you mentioned it seemed like someone wanted the daimyou's heir dead we were being observed. Your skepticism and my behavior forced him to act quickly."

Ayumi spoke next, "How did you know we were being watched? I couldn't even sense his chakra when I checked at random. Are you a tracker?"

"I am," Sairi nodded, "but that's a story for another time." Green eyes met similar ones, "You better prepare the serum so we can find out what they did to Lord Ken. I'm sure Sasuke's anxious to have you back."

Unfortunately, the two younger women were now wide awake.

-I-

A week and a half later the three kunoichi found themselves staring at the gates of Konoha that came into view. Since Sakura created the truth serum it became known that a close friend of the daimyou sent the assassin after the ruling lords' son. However before the revelation, the Leaf squad leader informed the daimyou he may not like knowing _who_ it was, who was his most trusted advisor.

Lord Ken's condition was a result of testing a new drug, one that has a devastating effect on the internal organs and the soft tissue of the eyes. With the diligent work of Ayumi and Sakura and by using the basic components of the remedy that put the young lord in this condition they created cure. During the seizure of the traitorous advisors dangerous components when he was severed a search warrant and arrested Sakura was given the compound for further study.

Four days after the beginning of the treatment the daimyou's heir came to and the moment he opened his blue orbs he found the doctors tending him fascinating. The short brown hair was a messy bedhead style, flat on the back and sticking up at every other angle. He was handsome, but the girls were unaffected by his charms. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "I don't normally act like this. It's not every day I wake up after a coma and have three beautiful women at my bed side the moment I wake up. Usually they're all men." He grimaced but smiled at the ladies.

Sakura returned his smile, "Its fine, but just so you know I have a boyfriend and I don't know how he'd react if he knew of your behavior toward me. He's powerful and I don't think I could control him from doing something drastic."

"Oh," the young lord grinned sheepishly, "sorry. I don't want to end up on someone else's hit list. Once is enough." He shifted he blue gaze to Ayumi. "What about you, Ayumi?"

She remained quiet, relieved he was conscious and apparently somewhat his old self from what his father said. He was good natured and a little hyper after waking up from several weeks of rest and the last place he wanted to be was confined to his bed, of which Sakura told him he couldn't move very much as his body wasn't completely recovered. At least he didn't act like a certain blonde who couldn't get out of the hospital fast enough who trained himself to the bone, with constant whining about bed rest Sakura told them about.

Lord Ken took her silence as a yes and left it at that, though he kept his sense of humor as entertainment for the next few days. When it came time for the three Konoha ninja to leave he constantly expressed his gratitude toward them.

The moment they entered the gates of their home after five weeks of absence they reveled in the sight. "Well done on the mission ladies," their team leader said. Three pairs of eyes shifted from one to another. "I'll go give the Hokage the mission report. You can attend to your business."

Sakura smiled, "It was good to get to know you guys. We'll have to get lunch or something together."

Her smile was returned by the others. "Definitely," Sairi replied with a nod of her head and Sakura waved at the two before she dashed down the street.

"Bye Sairi! Bye Ayumi!" and she was gone.

There were a few seconds of silence between the remaining two. "Ayumi," the voice of the green head made her look up to meet her reassuring gaze. "Don't let a rumor ruin your life." When blue blinked she was given a little grin, "It's written on your face and you're chakra's fluctuating. Besides," she shrugged, "who cares if it's true. I could see it as a possibility." Sairi smiled. "I'll see you around."

A sigh left Ayumi's lips. _'If only I could be as confidant as they are in me.'_


	5. Phase V: Small Steps Forward

**Here you go!**

-I-

**Phase V**

_Small Steps Forward_

-I-

Itachi couldn't help but feel that paperwork was the bane every shinobi had to deal with. He could handle the dangerous missions and deadly techniques of an enemy but writing a report after every mission never failed to get old. At least the missions were subject to change when they were being carried out. Events such as weather, friends becoming traitors, learning your client wasn't exactly truthful and many other variables made missions unpredictable and gave you an adrenaline rush where paperwork was something that every shinobi dreaded and not to mention boring to every Hokage who had to read the hundreds that came in every day, even if they were uneventful.

Over the last month and a half the Uchiha had written eighty reports and some of them came from assisting his father on the Police Force.

He sighed, feeling his temples pulse with the oncoming sign of a migraine. For now, a break seemed nowhere in sight. Fortunately his busy schedule was the perfect distraction for the rumor of him and Ayumi being a secret couple. The only way he knew she was back in the village was when Sakura showed up to tell them she was back from a successful mission. With that information Itachi didn't have time to seek her out to speak with her. And honestly, it looked like he wouldn't have any anytime soon.

Unfortunately, that meant Ayumi would have to wait.

"Itachi," when he looked up from his paperwork he saw his father standing in the doorway of their home. The stoic man dressed in the Police Force uniform.

The younger Uchiha stood up and gathered up his things and tucked them under his arms and followed his father out the door.

-I-

It was lunch time and Ayumi found herself in her office. Her food was left untouched and she clicked the pen held in her right hand. She'd read over the note several times. A bunch of butterflies fluttered inside her stomach, giving her the feeling she would have to run to the bathroom and empty its contents because of the bout of apprehension. There were times she envied other kunoichi who seemed to have nerves of steel, of which in this career, was a measure to keep your sanity on the missions women have to endure and to see it through to the end. She considered asking a few fellow kunoichi about how they keep their cool in dire situations. But this wasn't a dangerous mission Ayumi was nervous about. No, it was a simple letter to a boy—_No not a boy, a man!_—but Itachi Uchiha wasn't just _any _man. He was held in high regard throughout the village and others.

As far as she knew the rumors about them died down and she felt this would be a good time to talk to him. That was, if she could get this note delivered to him. Last she heard was he was back in the village after he left on a mission. They both were busy with their own lives crossing paths with each other was a longshot. She supposed she could just hand it over to Mikoto. Heck if she even saw Sasuke or Sakura she was sure the message would get to him.

There was a knock on her door and she jumped, completely startled out of her deep thoughts. "Come in."

When the door opened she saw the all familiar grinning face of Shisui. "Hey Ayumi," he waved, "I wanted to ask if you wanted to go grab some lunch but it looks like I'm too late."

The young woman jumped up when she saw him. "Shisui!" she almost tackled him to the ground but he was able to keep the both of them standing. He stared wide eyed, not quite sure what to think with her sudden behavior. When she released him with a bright smile plastered on her face. She shoved a slip of paper in his hand, "Give this to Itachi for me, will you? Thanks Shisui!" and she bound passed him, leaving him standing in the doorway of her office.

When she rounded one of the corners and disappeared from sight the Uchiha blinked and looked at the neatly folded note in his hand before shrugging and putting it in his pocket.

-I-

Mikoto knocked on her husbands' study. "Come in," the stoic voice of the man she married replied. Fugaku sat at his desk sorting through paperwork, speaking with Itachi about some important concerns.

The dark haired woman handed him a scroll and stood by silently. Fugaku unraveled it and read its contents. Stoic features frowned before he stood. "Lady Tsunade issued a summons for the Uchiha to her office." He turned to his son. "Inform and bring the others." Itachi obeyed his fathers' orders and exited the room and out the house. He stopped by a few homes of his kinsmen and told them to meet at the Hokage Tower.

Once the word had spread to all the main families of the Uchiha he found his younger brother and his best friend. "Hey Itachi! What's up!" Naruto shouted. Sasuke clearly looked irritated and punched the blonde over the head. "Owwww…" Itachi couldn't help but smile and chuckle.

"I'm fine, Naruto, but I need to pull Sasuke way from you, something important came up that involves the clan." He noticed his sibling looked relieved for the excuse to get away from him. Both had a few scrapes and bruises and torn clothing, an obvious sign they were training.

"Ok, I'm going to see Hinata! Later teme!"

Sasuke fell instep beside Itachi, "What's it about?"

"I don't know, but it was enough to disturb Father." The younger ninja knew for his father to be bothered it had to be a big issue.

"Hey guys," Shisui waved running over to meet them. "Oh Itachi, before I forget I have something to deliver to you."

"We're needed in the Hokage's office for something important." Itachi told him. "I don't think its good news because it requires father's presence." Shisui didn't even have time to dig into his pocket when he realized they were already outside their destination.

"Seems it was big enough the Hyuuga also received an invitation." Sasuke commented when they saw Hiashi Hyuuga sitting beside his father in front of the empty desk. Neji, Hinata and Hanabi were also present. He couldn't help but grin when he pictured his best friends' reaction when he arrives at his girlfriends' family compound to discover she wasn't home.

The heads of each clan were in a short conversation and other Uchiha and Hyuuga mingled. It was a rare occurrence when both clans came together, often during political occasions and when clans announced a new leader, and when they were both groups were respectful to the other, of course disagreements were common. Friendships between members were mutual. Neji greeted Sasuke and vice versa. "Have you heard what this is about?" he asked stoically.

"No," Sasuke answered.

"Thank you all for coming so quickly," a female voice broke through the chatter of the room. Tsunade walked through the assembled crowd of bodies toward her desk after she greeted Fugaku and Hiashi personally. Everyone gave the Hokage their undivided attention.

Her amber eyes scanned every capable shinobi present, "This is a matter of grave importance. Two days ago the village's best sensor informed me one of her sentries was disturbed by a large group of foreign Chunin and Jounin level ninja before it went offline. I gave her a reconnaissance mission to find out what their business is. Minutes before I summoned you I received a message. The reason for their inconspicuous visit is the assassination plot on several of the Land of Fire's prominent daimyou."

"If they succeed it would cause political tensions and economic crisis. Not to mention cause a panic among the civilians." Hiashi replied, disturbed by the news.

Fugaku nodded beside him in agreement, "It could also be an act of war from one of enemies."

"Apparently," Tsunade added, "they are planning mine as well." She 'tched' at the words. Did they really think of her as incapable of holding her own? She was the Fifth Hokage after all and she wouldn't be killed by some pesky Chunin and Jounin and she wasn't like the daimyou who had no shinobi skills to defend themselves who had hired guards, although she knew her subordinates wouldn't hesitate to protect her even if she could kill the enemy with a flick of her finger.

"Where is Anrui now?" the Hyuuga head inquired about their informant.

"She is still in the field keeping tabs on their movements. In two days' time they will carry out a simultaneous assassination of all their targets." The Hokage looked to the two men sitting in front of her. "Because of your influence in politics and positions, I am assigning members of your clans to this important mission."

"Very well," Fugaku replied stoically. "The Uchiha are in your service."

"The Hyuuga will assist you as well." Hiashi answered, "We can't allow them to succeed."

"Sairi has specific knowledge of each assassin's mission, which will be provided momentarily when I announce groups of two or three with details of your assigned location. This is A-rank, proceed with caution, I don't want any of you to get careless." Tsunade admitted, knowing some of the shinobi very well. "When you hear your name grab your scroll, you will leave as soon as possible."

While she called names Neji turned to Sasuke, a challenge lighting his pale eyes. "Uchiha, let's see who completes their mission first, with minimal damage."

A smirk spread across Sasuke's face, "I accept."

Shisui and Itachi sighed. "What kind of bet is that when there's no prize?" the spiky haired Uchiha asked with a shake of his head.

"It proves whose better," his younger cousin asked. "Isn't that right, Hyuuga?"

Shisui wanted to ask how that made a point but settled for a shake of his head and waited for his name to be called and it came as a relief when the Hokage announced his group and he retrieved his scroll. After a quick word with his two partners about their quickly approaching departure he bid farewell to his cousins. Sasuke was next to leave and then Itachi received his mission details.

The issue at hand was very bothersome. Relaxation would have to wait until he returned, that is, assuming he would be able to have a break. Hopefully during that period he would have a moment to check on a special dark haired blue eyed optometrist.

-I-

A few days later the evening came and the eldest Chiko kunoichi stood in a quieter part of town in front of a small tea shop that sold some good dango's. It would be a perfect place to speak to Itachi without the prying eyes and hushed whispers of passerby's and provide them some privacy to talk to each other. It's been a couple years since he introduced her to this particular restaurant, where his favorite food, dango, was served.

During the wait Ayumi recognized a few of tonight's patrons who greeted her by name of which she returned in kind. Minutes ticked by as people continued down the street. The sun was an hour away from setting the village into darkness and today was the second day of August.

She sighed and looked down both sides of the street and her guest was nowhere in sight but she continued to wait several more minutes. The only inclination to the time was the sun setting over the roofs of neighboring buildings and the lights of signs and streetlights flickering on. Customers came and went noticing and ignoring the young woman from earlier. Ayumi paid them no mind her eyes staring at the dirt beneath her feet.

'_I guess Itachi isn't coming,' _she thought sadly. It was also one of the rare occasions she was dressed in something different from her usual getup. _'I expected something like this to happen.'_ Ayumi continued racking her brain for excuses. _'Maybe he got busy and couldn't make it, but if that's the case Itachi would have at least sent a reply telling me about it.' _He was a gentleman and wouldn't stand her up, would he?

By now the stars twinkled overhead and the streets were basking in artificial light. The young woman sighed, _'I suppose I should head home, fortunately I have tomorrow off.'_

She heard footsteps approaching along the deserted road and she recognized the voice that came along with it. "Ayumi?" Her blue eyes flickered up and landed on another Uchiha than she was expecting dressed in his jounin uniform. "What are you doing over here?" Shisui asked. He blinked when he noticed she looked different, her hair was no longer in her usual ponytail but let down for a change but she hadn't abandoned the red headband. Instead of brown she wore a sleeveless white summer dress that stopped just before her knees, blowing gently in the cool breeze that weaved between the buildings and a simple pair of flip flops on her feet. "Wow," he whistled, "you should dress up like this a little more Ayumi."

A small blush dusted her cheeks in embarrassment, his reaction making her feel like she was showing a little more skin than she should. "It looks good," he complimented.

"It's not too much?" she asked and he shook his head.

"Girls should follow your example. Anyway, back to my question, why are you here? Are you waiting for your friend Tomo?"

She tucked her head, "Itachi didn't show," she murmured.

"Itachi?" the Uchiha asked out loud when it dawned on him. "You were waiting here for him?" he asked, not waiting for a reply when he continued. "He didn't stand you up, I'm sorry; I forgot to give him your message, I'm assuming this is what it was about, right? I'm sorry, I was on my way to give it to him but when I arrived home there was an emergency, I can't give you details but it was bad enough to have everyone on high alert, and Itachi was one of them sent out on a mission to take care of the issue and I don't know when he's supposed to return."

Ayumi couldn't help but feel relieved to know Itachi hadn't shown up because he didn't want to, but because he didn't know about it. As disappointed as she was that their talk was postponed she couldn't stay upset. Uchiha was a big name and they were always busy with something and with Itachi and Sasuke being the clan leaders children they had high expectations. She couldn't relate to renowned clan business but she knew they pulled a big part in the villages' economy and represented the nation.

"It's alright, Shisui." She said, recalling several occasions where either one of her friends had to bail out on some of their plans. "I won't hold that against you."

"Since you've been here for a few minutes why don't we go get some sushi? My treat!" her best friend said. She smiled and followed him to one of their favorite hangouts and she didn't have the heart to tell him she'd stood there for a little over an hour.

Several minutes later they were just outside of one of the best sushi bars in Konoha. It was a favorite gathering place for ninja and civilians and even tourists found it a great place to eat. The owners were the third generation family members of refugees from the last war and had become prosperous in the new life they created here.

Once they seated themselves the waitress came over and the Uchiha placed their order, "Some futomaki and temaki with sake for two please," he said charmingly and the woman was off.

Ayumi snapped her head toward him, "Wait, Shisui! I don't drink."

He grinned at her playfully, "You don't need to drink that much, I'll make sure you don't get drunk. This is just to loosen you up some. I swear I won't let anything bad happen to you."

The woman gave him a skeptical look but trusted him enough to know he wouldn't let something dangerous befall her. "Just one drink."

His grin intensified, "Only one," he promised and their beverage was set down right in front of them. After pouring sake in both cups Shisui handed one to Ayumi and with a quick toast he drank it in one gulp. The woman was a little more hesitant and while he was pouring himself another shot she brought the brim to her lips and swallowed. Her friend chuckled when he watched her face twist with her first taste of alcohol. "Don't worry, the second shot is better." He filled her cup again.

"We agreed on one shot," the dark haired kunoichi reminded him.

He smiled, "Just one more," he said, "this way you'll be used to the taste if you ever decide to drink again. Consider this training for some mission you may have to endure one day."

She almost huffed with those words. In truth she abstained from all alcoholic beverages. She recollected her mission with Sakura and Sairi, both had built a tolerance to alcohol. Perhaps she'd have to catch up with one of them and ask how they kept themselves from getting drunk to be prepared in case of such assignments. The liquid stood still in her cup; she closed her eyes and sighed before bottoms up.

To her surprise Shisui was right, it didn't taste as bad as the first time, but it was still bitter in her mouth.

"See. I told you, it gets better after the first shot."

Ayumi believed she should stop now but she figured a few more drinks wouldn't be too bad just as long as she didn't get drunk, what's the worst that could happen. Their order came out two minutes later.

"Looks good," she grasped the chopsticks and enjoyed the treat Shisui provided.

-I-

'_It feels good to be back home,' _Itachi thought, walking down the deserted streets. His group dispersed once they entered the village gates and one of his teammates volunteered to file the report, something he wasn't complaining about. It was one less form of paperwork for him to handle. The grumbling of his stomach announced its hunger and he decided while he was out to pick something up to go. He didn't want to wait to get home and discover if there was a meal or not prepared for him. Although his mother usually made a little extra food in case any of her sons returned from their mission he couldn't be certain, sometimes there was nothing and he'd have to fend for himself so to be sure he figured a quick stop at one of the still open restaurants would a good idea. He also wasn't in the mood to cook and would rather go to sleep.

A familiar sign came into view when his stomach growled again. _'I guess its sushi tonight.' _He looked through the window and saw the few customers, recognizing two of them. Judging by their body language it looked like they were having a good time. Ayumi was laughing when he entered the establishment.

Her shoulders were shaking with the intensity of her laughter and Itachi realized he had never seen her so carefree. She was always so guarded and cautious. Seeing her having fun brought a small smile to his lips and he walked over to the counter they were sitting at.

"Hey Ssshisui? What about that time when you had broccoli stuffed up your nose?" she giggled, her cheeks painted slightly red from the alcohol she previously consumed.

The Uchiha paled with a horror-stricken expression before he turned his head away and started grumbling, "Shud up," he mumbled. "D'you know how many fan-girls saw that? And the ones who didn't see it heard 'bout it. My fan-girl population's down one-third. Apparently," he drawled, "ladies don't think its very manly when you are deemed the nickname _Broccoli Boogers_."

Ayumi was having a hard time breathing she was laughing so hard. It's been so long since she felt so carefree. "It seems like you both are having a good time," the voice made her sober instantly. Her laughter died down and she glanced over her shoulder.

"Hey Itachiii," Shishui grinned, his voice slightly louder than usual and clapped his cousin on the back. "You're back!"

Said Uchiha's expression was laid back but amused. His dark onyx eyes met blue ones, "Hello Ayumi, I hope Shisui's not making you do something you don't want to." He noticed the pink on her face and an empty sake bottle with another one half full. Being this close to her he also realized she was dressed differently, taking in the sight before him. _'She looks good.'_ Unintentionally, he was making the woman nervous.

"Hi," she replied. Despite the amount of alcohol she consumed she felt herself wanting to clam up when his presence became known. Ayumi stood up, "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom," before she dashed off.

In the safety of the restroom she stopped at the sink, grasping it tightly. _'Oh my gosh!' _she stared at her reflection in the mirror. _'What am I going to do? He startled me when he showed up out of nowhere.' _For a moment she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling. When her eyes opened her thoughts were less jumbled and her heartbeat was less erratic. _'Perhaps this is the perfect time to ask Itachi to meet up, to clear the air. I'm feeling a little more confident than usual.' _She breathed again and steeled her resolve before exiting.

When she rounded the corner she saw Itachi sitting in the stool beside Shisui, who was drunkenly hanging off of him murmuring some incoherent words.

"Itachi?" his name made him shift his attention to the kunoichi.

Fortunately her best friend was paying attention elsewhere though still latched on Itachi's shoulder. It was almost comical to see him stretch his other hand for the sake bottle that was just inches out of reach and his tongue between his lips like a young child in deep concentration.

"Ayumi," Itachi's voice pulled her from her inner musings. She met his gaze and felt a little coy and somewhat ashamed of herself. He was giving her a small encouraging smile and that's what made her press on.

She didn't comprehend how close she was to him or that her proximity almost gave him a start when her face was only mere inches from his. "I…I'm not one to drink alcohol." He could smell it on her breath and it wasn't as strong as it was on his fellow clansman. "I…don't like it…It makes people do…do…" she paused and it was clear that she was struggling to find a word until she found one to settle for, "…stupid things."

"It's fine Ayumi." Itachi interrupted her from continuing. "I'm glad to see you are having fun, but you should abstain from drinking with Shisui in the future." He grinned slightly when she distanced herself from him by sitting on the next stool and watched her face turn brighter.

"Ssssoorry to interrupt you lovebirdsss," Shisui drawled having watched them from the moment he heard his name. "I'm fun!"

"I should go; I have lots to do tomorrow." Ayumi announced. "See you later, Itachi. Take care of Shisui too." He watched her until she exited the door.

"Your togo order, sir," the waitress called and Itachi thanked her and grabbed his drunken cousin and pulling him to his feet. He already paid for his order and pulled out more to cover the tab for Shisui and Ayumi and the moment the two men left the waitress locked the door and the lights flickered off for the night.

"You owe me," he told the stumbling Uchiha who was trying to keep up with his fast pace. A quick shower would feel refreshing and then he'd crash on his bed.

"Oi! I forgot to give you thisss." He stopped for Shisui to reach him slinging his arm back over his shoulder and the plastic bag with his order swinging by his legs. "Thissss!" a piece of folded paper was held between his first and middle finger in front of his face in which childish grin was placed. "Isss 'or you!" Then he wedged it into the jounin breast pocket and patted it, "Itsss expired now, but now you have't."

Itachi was a man with great patience but that grew thin when Shisui chose that moment to pass out. He had the thought to leave him there in the middle of the street but being the kind hearted man he was, he hoisted his unconscious kin over his shoulder and proceeded home. Hearing the snoring he decided he'd toy with his head when he woke up and began brainstorming a good cover story that would make Shisui more embarrassed than his _Broccoli Boogers_ nickname dubbed to him by women in Konoha.

-I-

It was noon when he awoke the next day. The house was cool and the sun was at its highest point in the sky. After a quick change of clothes and putting his hair in his usual ponytail he headed downstairs and into the kitchen where he heard two distinct female voices. He smiled when he rounded the corner and found his mother and the woman who he had no doubt would marry his brother.

"You're home!" Mikoto smiled, glad he was home safe. The mother in her always worried about the possibility of either of her sons returning from a mission alive.

"Morning sleepy head," Sakura couldn't help but joke just as happy to see him in good condition. "Do you have any injuries that you need looked over?" she asked with her calculating emerald orbs scanning over his lithe form.

"Good morning ladies, and no, I escaped without a scratch." He answered the medic's inquiry.

She shrugged her shoulders, "If you say so, usually I'd make sure I gave you a checkup, but I'll trust you to know your limits and come to me when you need medical attention."

He smirked feeling rather playful right now that his brother wasn't here to threaten him, "You should be concerned about Sasuke. He's the stubborn one you have to worry about."

"True," she conceded.

Mikoto set down a hot beverage for her eldest son, hot tea, just like he liked in the mornings, or whenever he woke up. The woman sat at the table with two of her favorite people with her own beverage. "Your father wanted me to inform you that the house you requested is being restored. It shouldn't take long for it to be ready for you to move in." Itachi acknowledged his mother's words with a nod of his head. His request for a home of his own had taken far longer than he expected but now it was in the process of being finalized. Every mansion in their grounds were occupied by other clan members and even though his father was the leader of the Uchiha he had to wait for a vacancy and he wasn't the only one on the list. Fugaku was discussing with clansmen and the Hokage and the elders of the village about expanding their territory for more houses for the independent youth. Sasuke also applied for one. With any luck, the approval from the village his younger brother would have one faster that he himself did.

Eventually every young person want their own place to feel the independence of being an adult and the freedom that came along with it but the responsibility to take care of themselves, a residence to call their own and make memories and grow old with their spouses and raise a family.

"Sakura, dear," his mothers' voice broke him from his thoughts when she addressed the girl. "Are you going to the Tanabata festival (1) with Sasuke?"

The pink haired kunoichi turned giddy, "He asked me a few weeks back. I honestly didn't think he would, but I'm glad he did." Her tone took on a woman in love, deep affection sketched on her face when the youngest Uchiha was mentioned.

Both Mikoto's dark eyes and her ever present smile brightened. "I'm glad he's taking you, I remember when Fugaku asked me." She was getting dreamy, recalling memories of the past. "I must admit I always believed Itachi would be the first one to take a girl to the festival though. Even if you're not romantically involved with anyone, it's a great place to spend time alone, although every girl dreams of going to the Tanabata festival with the man they love."

The male zoned out the rest his mother said when he recalled reading the note Ayumi had written to him. Shisui said it was expired and Itachi horrible about not being able to meet her. He decided to see her now while he didn't have anything to do and not let this day be totally unproductive.

Finishing off his tea he stood up. The two women stopped talking. "Where are you going?" the ebony haired woman asked.

"I have and errand to run." He stood beside his mother, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be back later. See you around Sakura."

Unfortunately Itachi had no idea where to start in his search so he settled for a walk around the village would be the best place to begin. If he found any of her friends he'd ask them if they knew where she was, but first he'd check the optometrist office.

"Ayumi has today off," the receptionist replied. At least he knew where she wasn't.

As usual the citizens were lively and the shinobi were patrolling the neighborhood. Children were at play while their mothers' gossiped about the latest news. So far, he encountered many friends and acquaintances but no one to help him in his quest. Dare he say it; it was like Ayumi became elusive overnight.

Time ticked by quicker than he thought with his leisured pace. He was running out of places to check, unless he retraced his steps for a second walk around town.

"Big sis! Big sis come on!"

"C'mon Ayumi! We need to go see Kana!"

"Ok, ok!" the familiar feminine voice laughed. A pair of onyx eyes turned in the direction he hear children call out to the woman he was hunting for. She came into view with four school aged children tugging her along, their steps doubled in comparison to her longer strides. They each had an ice cream in their hands and were devouring the delicious summertime snack as it melted onto their small hands.

Watching the scene before him brought a smile to his lips, there was always something new about her that intrigued him. He followed them to their destination only stopping at the door they entered. After a moments' hesitation he knocked.

An older lady with light pink hair and black eyes answered the door, "Can I help you young man?" She asked, looking him up and down. "You look too young to be a father to one of these children."

"No," he gave her a charming smile and a polite response. "I was looking for a young woman named Ayumi and I saw her come here only a few seconds ago."

"She is here," the older female confirmed, giving him a small amused smirk. "Would you like to come in while I retrieve her?"

"I'll just remain here, thank you," he politely declined.

Her head bobbed before she turned around, "Ayumi! There's a handsome young man here to see you. An Uchiha, I believe. Did you finally bring a boyfriend home?" This woman almost made Itachi shake his head—she reminded him of his mother's crazy antics—but he couldn't stop the low rumbled in his chest.

"You know I don't have a boyfriend, Kana." A voice came out dryly with a sigh.

"Shame, this man's gorgeous."

Down the hall Ayumi blinked, _'Who could it be?' _she wondered. Her first thought was Shisui, but he never visited her when she was helping Kana and her husband Hisashi tend to the young children under their guardianship, knowing she was too busy for interruptions. She almost paled, _'Not him?' _If it was Itachi then she probably looked like crap. Picking the kids up from school was somewhat exhausting and then treating them to ice cream afterwards with their sticky hands grabbing all over her and sometimes even wiping their dirty faces over her clothing made her feel unpresentable if it was who she thought it was.

Unfortunately she had no time to check on her appearance and would have to face the person expecting her.

Turns out her hunch was right. Kana left the two youngsters alone but the smile set on her lips never fell from her face. At the kunoichi's silence Itachi spoke. "Hey."

That seemed to snap her out of her stupor. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I…I don't really have a lot of time." She lied, something Itachi was aware of since the older lady whispered to him that she had plenty of free time for a date or two.

"Sorry, I don't mean to keep you long." Dare he say he actually felt nervous? When it came to performing dangerous missions asking a girl out should be easy, right? He took a slow deep breath and met her curious blue orbs. "The festival is in a few days…and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" There, he said it.

Her brain shut down.

"I thought you were busy. I don't want to keep you from your business." The smile he gave her caused her heart to flutter in her chest, pounding against her ribs.

"Yes, I would…"

The Uchiha was surprised with her answer, it sounded so certain but he couldn't help but be relieved. "I'll meet you at the dango shop at eight on the night of the festival. See you then, Ayumi."

From her position Kana saw the dumbfounded expression and could hear her mumble to herself trying to sink in the events that just happened. "He asked me out?"

"Don't have a boyfriend, huh?"

"Oooh, big sis has a boyfriend…"

-I-

**1) The Tanabata festival is celebrated either on July 7 or August 7, although its said to be on the seventh day of the seventh month in the lunar calendar, the dates depend on the region in Japan. So in this story it'll be set in August.**

**Finished, this chapter took a while but now its down. Hope everyone enjoyed, review please.**


End file.
